The story of our love
by wellwisher123
Summary: Once in a while, right in the middle of an ordinary life, LOVE gives us a fairytale. Jayden and Emily ...read and review ...!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

WHITE HORSE

Emily POV

I was nervous as hell .Serena said that this would be easy and that they would accept me . But , I can't help and think that what if they didn't accept me . I saw two people- a male and a female, standing in the middle of the street near a black SUV.

"Are you the red ranger ?" I ask , the male one with a smile

"No, I am the blue" he answered

'Oh!" was the only word that came out of my mouth . Suddenly a voice came from behind . I turned around only to find a guy dressed in green " You guys must be my peeps ." Peeps? really?

"You're the red ranger?" the blue one asks

"No , I am the mighty green." says the other guy proudly.

All of a sudden I hear the screech of a horse , a _white _horse with a guy dressed in red riding it . That is definitely the red ranger . "Whoa!" I said in awe , realising how nice he looked riding the horse .

"When it acts like that , you have to be the red ranger"The green one said

I couldn't help but wonder , how handsome he was . Just like the prince charming I always dreamt about . _My _prince charming on a white ...ahhh..Emily you gotta stay focused! I can't think like this . We are here for a mission .

"Yes I am the red ranger" the guy in red says in his tough voice .

"We're the team of samurai" said the blue clad person .

"Let me warn you now, if you follow me there is no turning back . Either we defeat the nighlock together or they will take over the world . I will give these to only those who accept the challenge" He said showing us a samurai morpher .

He got off . OMG ! Gonna get his closer view . "Not accept because you are trained to do so,accept only if you are willing to commit and fight as a samurai power ranger with all your heart."

I am doing this for Serena . I took a deep breath and opened my mouth but the blue one beat me in this one "Without any hesitation"

"'ve been planning this since I was a little girl " The pink one added ,"So, yes"

I smiled,"I'm ready to give it,all I've got" I said

"Okay ..Okay do we have to be so formal, Let's do this thing" mighty green said stepping forward .With that he finally gave us our morphers . I grinned seeing it .

"Let's go" the red one said

"Samurai ..Go go Samurai" we yelled and morphed . It felt good .

(the fight takes place)

-Sitting on my bed , playing with my morpher , there was only one thing that came in to my mind.

The red ranger ..hmm I mean JAYDEN . He was quite handsome and cute ! He came on a white horse . Maybe he is my prince charming . I still remember reading those Cinderella books .

"_Mom read me a story" an eight year old Emily asked her mother . _

"_Of course Sweety!" She said , and picked up a book and started to read Cinderella ._

"_Once upon a time there was girl named Cinderella ..." she started _

_After a while ..._

"_And the prince charming and Cinderella got married and lived happily forever after" mom said moving her hands in emphasis and then finally shutting off the book . _

"_Mommy ...when will I get a prince charming?"I ask in a cute voice._

"_When you'll be big , you'll find yours " my mom answered _

"_But there are so many boys ..how will I know who is my prince charming?" I fired one more question_

"_Hmm...the first time you will meet him ..he will be on a white horse . He will swipe you off your feet." she said with a smile._

"_Really?"_

_She nodded . "Come on Emy , now go to sleep" she said tucking me in and leaving but not before kissing my forehead and switching the light off . _

"_Mommy?" I ask in a timid voice _

"_Yes" she answers _

"_Good night" I say _

"_Good night" she says back. I started to feel sleepy and finally slept murmuring "God please keep my prince charming safe .I want to meet him soon"_

I chuckled reminiscing the memory . Maybe I have finally found mine .

I heard a knock only to realise my prince hmm..I mean Jayden . "You wanna join us for dinner ?" he asks

"Of course " I say with a smile and we went together .

_I guess I have finally found my prince charming who is definitely going to swipe me off my feet . My price charming . My Jayden. _

**How was it ? Hope you guys like it ..next chapter will come up soon . don't forget to review ...you know you want to **


	2. First Impressions

**Yay ! Chapter 2 ..**

**This is Jayden and Emily's first meeting from Jayden's point of view . Hope you all like it ...**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything !**

Jayden was casually wanderin in the house . So far he had met all the ranger personally but the yellow ranger . He also got to know that their names were Mike,Mia and Kevin respectively . The only one he hadn't been introduced to was the blonde yellow ranger. Something about her intrigued him . Mentor Ji had told him that she was here taking her sister's place but seeing her fight in the battle today made him realise that she was no less than her sister .She was quite determined.

When he caught a glance of her in the beginning of the battle_, _how pretty she was , was the only thing he thought.

When he peered outside the window he saw the petite ranger standing outside , her back facing him . Immediately he went beside her and decided to tap her shoulder but withdrew his hand realising that aren't really _friends , _so it might be inappropriate for him to do the same.

But as if she sensed his presence , she whipped around instantly causing her blonde curls to hit him in the face .For a second , Jayden lost his focus due to the strong fragrance but regained it and realised he was staring into the most beautiful eyes , hazel eyes he had ever seen ._Man,she is __**very **__pretty . _

He reckoned that they were standing quite close, and immediately took a step back . The girl raised her eyebrow for a second beamed.

" Hmm ..so I think you are the yellow ranger " he said .

" Yeah and I _know _that you are the red ranger " the blonde giggled .

' Yeah " he said , rubbing his hand at the back of his neck . What the hell was wrong with him ? . He was the red ranger for crying out loud ! He only met this girl now , and yet he was nervous when he talked to her .

" So I heard you took your sister's place " he said ,trying to make a conversation

" Yeah , she was sick ..so I guess there was no other choice " she sighed

" You are quite good in the battle today , you know !" he complimented

" You really think so ?" she asked , her hazel eyes full of excitement .

He nodded . Just then Mia's voice rang " Hey guys , dinner is ready ! "

The yellow ranger retorted " Come on , let's go inside " she said as she turned around .

Jayden nodded but something else came into his mind that instant _Shit , I don't know her name yet . _He immediately grabbed her hand . The blonde turned around and had an amused smile on her face , eyeing their connected hands .

Jayden at once released her had , a faint blush on his cheeks . Man something is seriously wrong with him . Him and blush ? _" _I don't know your name yet " he explained

" Of course ..My name's Emily " Emily said with a smile , showing her perfect white teeth , offering him her hand.

" Jayden Shiba , welcome to the team " said Jayden as they shook hands .

" Kinda late for that don't you think ? " Emily piped up

"Ahh.." was the only thing that came out of his mouth , not really knowing what to say, .Emily noticed this .

" Just kidding " she said and Jayden visibly relaxed.

" Come on , let's go or we have to face the wrath of an angry pink ranger " she said , giggling .

_She is quite friendly, outgoing .Kinda my opposite I suppose ._Jayden thought .Emily unconsciously grabbed his arm _, _not that Jayden minded and dragged him inside the house.

Jayden could only think one thing . _Something about this girl is different from the others .Something that I like . But what ?_

Jayden shook his head and smiled and went inside with Emily .

**After all opposite attract ...**

**AN : Did you guys like it . I hope you did ! Please don't forget to review, would love to her your thoughts ..**

**You**

**Know**

**You**

**Want**

**To...**


	3. Finding Comfort

**Howdy Guys ...! Chapter 3 coming up . Hope you guys like it ..please review my other stories as well ! would love to hear from you .**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of the characters .If I would have , it would obviously me JEMILY rather than MEMILY (no offence to memily shippers)**

**This is set after stick and stones .**

It was 4 am in the morning . Jayden got up from his bed . He put his uniform on .He was going to train until the rest of his team woke up._Team._He smiled at the thought . He wasn't alone anymore . He had _Friends . _

Mia the " big sister "of the team . She was great at fighting .

Next came Kevin, he was a great swordsman, almost as good as him . He was very much determined .

Mike , the mighty green was the rebel . But the past events have changed his perception about the whole _samurai _thing , which was good .

Emily , the bubbly petite blonde was never supposed to be a part of this team . Yet , her presence is very important . Jayden initially thought she might not be able to cope up with them , but she gladly proved him wrong . Without her they would not have won today's fight . For some reason , her presence or thinking about her always brought a smile on his face . He couldn't help but feel kinda _drawn_ to her . She was bubbly , sweet , _beautiful _and what not .He had spent a _lot_ of time with her the past days and they were quite close.

He shook his head and quietly made his way outside but as he reached there , he saw a small figure , a _blonde _standing her back towards him , sitting on the bench. _Blond...Emily ? _He frowned when he saw her body shaking .

He quietly went towards her ."Em ?" he whispered .

Emily turned around , when she heard her name . She gasped when she saw Jayden and immediately tried to wipe off the tear tracks but Jayden grab hold of her hand . " You crying ?" he asked .

" No ..no ..'Emily said although a bit hesitant.

" Yes ..you are . What's the matter ? " asked Jayden as he took his seat beside her .

" Nothing , just missing Serena and my parents" Emily lied and secretly crossed her fingers ,hoping he would believe it and stop questioning further.

' Emily 'he said in a leader tone .'you are lying'

'No,I'm not' Emily shook her head repeatedly.

'Yes , you are . What's the reason . Did someone say anything to you ? 'he asked . For some reason he was protective of her . The thought of anyone even touching her , brought the worst out of him.

" No " she sighed ."You are not going to leave this topic,would ya ? "

"Nope"

"Well..I was thinking about what the nighlok said earlier. To me , to you , to everyone"

Jayden froze ._Did she hear the secret part! _

_"_But mostly what he said to me , you know ...How I'm clumsy,a big klutz...Serena would have been way better !" she exclaimed , her eyes glossy .Jayden released a breath he didn't even know he was holding . Jayden saw how Emily looked . He just wanted to hug her, comfort her.

" Hey , I thought you didn't care what a stupid nighlock thought about you " Jayden said confused .

" you heard what Mike said .","When I think about what he said ..it's kinda true you know..I'm a big klutz, not a good samurai, Serena would have been disappointed ..." she rambled , her eyes in front,tears threatening to fall.

" Hey ...Hey ...You are a good samurai , You are doing great at your level okay ! you were great in today's fight , we all were ambushed but you saved the day " he said as he grabbed her arm and made her look towards him.

" But I could have done better ! I can't be disciplined like Kevin , I wish I could have been like you, Mike or Mia ..she's beautiful,she fights well, a great ranger , she cooks ..or maybe not but she is perfect " her head down as she let the sobs escape.

Jayden frowned .This girl didn't think she beautiful ._Has she ever looked herself in the mirror? Blonde hair that smells so good , hazel eyes that are always full of excitement and perfect rosy lips that one could ..._Jayden shook his head , he need to get such kinds of thoughts out of his mind.

" You are beautiful Em,you bring the cheerefulness,happiness that each one of us, ranger's require in our boring life and _No one _can do that but you" he said as lifted her face up with his finger and wiped the tears from his hand.

Emily blushed . _Did he just say that i'm pretty ? _

"and you are a great samurai .A samurai had determination, concentration and you have it all in you . So lighten up , okay or else I'm going to tell Mia about this and she is going to cook for you, apparently to 'make you feel better' " he said moving his fingers , to form quotation marks .

Emily laughed . _Now that made my day ! ._Jayden cheered mentally ._I love her laugh. _He thought as he stared at her . There was an awkward silence .

" Umm..Jayden you know I kinda head , what the nighlock said to you back there "

The colour of his face drained , instantly . Emily noticed this and quickly piped up ' No..no I don't want an explaination . It's your secret , you can tell whenever you want to whoever you want."Jayden sighed , relieved . He nodded .

" But we are here for you , _I am _here for you " she said as she placed her hand on the top of his .

Jayden looked at her . This girl understands him . A big bright smile on her lips , brought a smile on his face as well.

" Yeah I know "

" Please , don't tell anyone about this . I don't want them to think that I am weak " she pleaded .

' No one's going to think you are weak because you are _not _weak . Okay ? Promise me you are not going to think like this . We are a family. No inferiors or superiors .Get it ?" he said politely.

Emily nodded ." And you are never going to think , you are alone . Get it ? " she asked timidly.

Jayden nodded." So I won't tell anyone what the nighlock said and you won't tell anyone about this conversation . Deal ? " she asked with a smile , as she stuck her hand out .

"Deal" he said with a grin as he shook hers .

"So you are training ? " asked Emily

" Yeah" said Jayden . " Great! can I join you as well ? Please . You can teach me some good moves." She said as she made her puppy dog face.

Jayden paused . He can _never_ say to no to her puppy dog face . It was so adorable .

' Okay , but go and change first " he chuckled.

' Thank you " she said as she engulfed him a one arm hug . Jayden stiffened for a secondbut nevertheless hugged her back .

She got up instantly .She moved towards the house but turned back .

" Jayden ?"

He turned around.

" Hmm"

" Thank you "

" Your welcome " he said with a smile.

Emily grinned and went to change._There is something about him that makes me feel so ..safe .I'm glad he is my team mate and friend..err..friend right ? _Emily was confused . _He was friend right ? He helped her , that's what friends do right ?_

Jayden watched her leave .Just one thing was revolving in his mind . _What we have is friendship right ? _But sadly , he had no appropriate answer.

**Well that was all for today . Hope you guys like it ...please review and give some ideas as well . Reviews make my day ...:) You know you want to ...**


	4. Bubbles and Fun

**Set after " DAY OFF " This happens before the incidents in the previous chapters . Sorry the idea kinda struck later on , hope you guys like it . **

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything .**

Jayden was happy . He finally had realised that training always is important but on the other hand you should live your life as well . Most of all he couldn't stop smiling as he realised that his presence made Emily happy . She was very much excited for her first rollercoaster . It was her plan and he was glad he was a part of it .Presently Mia,Kevin , Emily and Jayden were moving around , admiring things at rainbow's end while Mike was busy playing video games at the arcade .

"Kevin , come on let's go and take a ride on the ferris wheel " Mia pleaded , as she dragged Kevin .

" Mia , calm down or my arm would come off " He chuckled .

Jayden decided to follow them but Emily grabbed his hand from behind . " Let them spend some time together " Emily explained .

Jayden nodded .

" So..." Jayden's voice trailed off . " Well this is awkward " Emily said as she laughed .

" I agree " said Jayden , not able to control his laughter .

" Why didn't you come with us beforehand ? " asked Emily , bewildered .

" Training " Jayden shrugged . Emily slammed the palm of her free hand , yes she was still holding Jayden's hand , on her forehead .

" And what made you change your mind ?" she asked , once again .

" I guess I ..I finally realised that balance in life is important . Training is important but so is living your life " answered Jayden .

Emily grinned . " That's my boy " she said , as she patted him on his back .

_My boy ? Did she just call me hers ? _Jayden couldn't help but blush slightly . Luckily , Emily didn't notice this . He gently squeezed her hand .

Emily smiled . As they were passing by a shop , something caught Emily's attention . " Bubbles " she exclaimed as she went to that shop , dragging Jayden . " Bubbles " Emily said , once again as she pointed towards the soapy mixture in the container .

Jayden laughed . He took his money out and paid for the same . Emily was happy . She immediately opened the container and started blowing bubbles . She giggled . Jayden frowned . _How to make bubbles out of this thing ? . _Suddenly a bubble stopped in front of his eyes and it burst open causing the soapy liquid to fall on his nose . More giggles escaped Emily's mouth .

" You think this is funny ? " asked Jayden as she headed towards the blonde . Emily nodded .

" So what about this " He said as he tucked the bubble maker in his pocket and brought his hands near her . Emily's eyes widened . " No Jay-"But her voice was cut off as Jayden had started tickling her .

Emily laughed . " Please stop ' she managed between giggles .

" Was that funny ? " asked Jayden once again . Emily nodded which caused more laughter .

" Was that funny ? ' Jayden repeated .

" No " she said , hoping he would stop tickling but he didn't . " I didn't hear you " Jayden said .

He tickled her , suddenly the soapy mixture fell on Emily's clothes . Jayden stopped tickling and frowned .

" Oh Em-"

" It's okay ' she said as she rubbed the spot where the liquid fell . Jayden bent down as he was quite tall . His hands as if on instinct , tried to help her by rubbing the shirt . Both their hands touched . Jayden immediately backed away . He stood up , not seeing Emily's head going up as well.

BAM !

Their foreheads collided . " Ow ! " said Emily , rubbing her forehead .

" I am so sorry " said Jayden , Emily was light , her hit wasn't that hard for him .

" It's okay " she was still rubbing her forehead nevertheless . Trying to control her tears . _Its hurts like hell ._

" Show me " said Jayden . Emily shook her head .

" Emily " said Jayden in " I am the leader tone " .Emily removed her hand . Jayden touched her forehead . " Does it hurt ? " he asked .

Emily nodded . He immediately blew on her forehead . Rubbing it simultaneously . Emily looked at him with her big hazel eyes . She wasn't even aware about the pain anymore . He glanced at Emily . They were _so _close .He shook his head , Emily was hurt because of him.

" Now " he asked politely .

Emily shook he head . " Thank you " she whispered .

" Your welcome " he said as he ruffled her hair . " Hey !" she said , hitting his hand .

Jayden chuckled . He took out the bubble maker out of his pocket and handed it to her . " Here " he said , handing it to her .

" But it's yours " Emily protested

"I don't know how to make bubbles " he pointed out . " I'll teach you " she said , a smile playing on her lips .

She blew and showed him how to . Jayden blew but frowned . _The hell , why the hell is this thing so difficulty . _

"Fearless Red ,ambushed by a bubble maker "Emily chuckled. "Blow softly " she said in his ear , it brought chills down his spine .

Jayden did the same . He smiled when he saw two bubbles escape . Emily jumped as she hopped up and down . " You did it " she said grinning ear to ear .

" I had a good teacher " he said . Emily blushed . " Come on ,it's late , everyone else must be waiting " Emily said as she pulled his arm . But Jayden shrugged it off and blew a bubble on her face . He laughed as he saw her covered in the soapy fluid .

" Hey , no fair " she pouted.

" Everything is fair in love and war and this is...war " Jayden said .Emily frowned . A part of her wanted him to say Love but she ignored it . ' Well in that case " she said as she started towards .

" Oho " said Jayden , mockingly as he ran .Emily on his heels." Come here , I am going to convert this red ranger into red tomato sauce " she screamed . Both of them ran and went past Mia and Kevin , who were waiting for them .

' And they thought they left us to spend some time together " Mia sighed . These two were so obvious . Kevin couldn't help but nod .

**Well this is it ...hope you guys like it !Reviews make my day and are always appreciated .And rest of you ..thanks for reading . **

**Please review ..**

**You**

**Know**

**You **

**Want to ...**


	5. Toys and possibilites

**Yay dudes and dudettes (I know kinda lame) ..Here's another chapter . This is random . Although , it takes place before Antonio becomes the part of the team . Hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything , if I did Jayden and Emily would have been together forever .**

Jayden and Kevin were sparing . Mia and Mike were watching contently . It was late in the evening and Emily well she asked for a break as she wanted to buy "something " everyone will like according to her .

" You any idea , what Emily wanted to buy ? " Jayden asked Kevin as they sparred with their Kendo sticks .

"No," Kevin shrugged.

"Maybe she wanted to meet someone " Mia suggested , waiting for Jayden's reaction.

_1..2...3_

"What !" Jayden said , stopping in between , "She went to meet someone ." he seethed

"Whoa , Whoa ..Even if she did , why would it concern you ? " asked Mike.

"Ah...She need to be truthful , I mean we could have allowed her if she would have said that she wanted to meet someone." Jayden came up with an excuse quickly .

"Yeah , right " scoffed Mia , " FYI, I said maybe"

Jayden relaxed visibly . However a Mike's question still plagued his mind . _Why would Emily meeting a person would concern me ? It's not like I like her . What if she did go to meet someone . Pfft..how does this concern me . It's not like her. I don't like her . Right ? ..Right . I was tensed because I 'm the leader and she is the youngest. _But Jayden's thoughts were interrupted by a squeal coming from nearby .

He saw Emily rushing towards them. "Guys , look what I got " she said , her eyes full of excitement as she showed them a box .

Jayden smiled . Leave it to Emily to change his mood .

"What ?" asked Kevin .

"Come on" Emily said , as she dragged Mia .

" Geez Em , calm down." Mia laughed . They went inside followed by the male rangers .

"See...Look what I got " she squealed as she showed them what's inside the box .

The box contain little toy samurai rangers . Each in red , yellow,blue , pink and green.

" That's Jayden, Kevin,Mia and Mike " she said pointing at each of them , like a four year old .

"Whoa ..dude . Look at the this . The mighty green " Mike said as he picked up the green toy and flew it in the air .

" This is ..awesome " Mia shrieked." Pink's the best ."

" Hey,don't forget the blue one" Kevin said , laughing .

" Yeah and yellow rocks " Emily retorted .

" Even though she is clumsy " Mike added .

Emily stuck her tongue out at him.

Jayden stood there watching his friends an amused smile on his lips .

" You don't like it ? " asked Emily .

" I ..I love it " Jayden said .

But you don't look happy "

" Believe me,I am . But what amuses me is that how a small gift could lighten up the whole atmosphere " he explained .

" Small things also make you happy , you just need to change your perspective" Emily shrugged .

" Now come one or the almighty yellow might kick the ass of this little one" she said as she waved the red ranger toy in the air .

" No way in hell " Jayden said as he lunged at Emily .

Emily giggled as she started to run .Jayden chasing her .

* * *

Emily was currently in her room . She insisted no declared that she is going to keep the toys as she bought no matter what ranger it is .

She frowned . _How shall I arrange this ? _She thought . Suddenly an idea clicked her .She smiled as she arranged the toys in the "perfect order" as she said. She grinned .

She yawned ."Long day" she muttered before sleep finally caught her .

* * *

Mia , Kevin and Mike watched as Jayden sparred . No one can be more stubborn than this guy.

' Man ! I wanted those toys in my room" whined Mike.

" Stop it Mike " Mia said with a murderous glare ,that shushed him immediately.

" You know I think that Jayden likes Emily and Emily likes Jayden" Mia mused aloud.

" Really ? " asked Kevin.

" I dunno " Mia shrugged , " Gut feeling"

Mike frowned . This was something he _definitely _didn't want to hear. " I don't think so . What are the odds that they might get together ? " he asked .Emily was like a sister to him . ( No offence Memily shippers , but Jayden and Emily are meant to be )

" Well technically they are. "Kevin said .

" Huh ?" asked Mia , confused .

" Well, in most ranger teams ,the red and yellow end up together."

" Really ?" asked Mia .

" Yup , MMPR Jason , first red and Trini, first yellow .Andros and Ashley,power ranger in Space and Conner and Kira ,power rangers Dino thunder, Casey and Lily, power rangers Jungle fury "

" Cool " said Mia , " This means maybe ...maybe Jayden and Emily can get together ." she thought aloud .

" Well, we'll see . Anyways it's late . I gotta train in the morning " Kevin said as he went to his room .

" Do you want them ..them to get together ? " asked Mike.

" Well ..Yeah " Mia answered .

" Okay ...gotta go ...ahh..what Kevin said " Mike said and exited . He didn't really know what to say .

" Well, that's my cue "Mia said as she went to her room .

* * *

Jayden quietly entered the house . He had trained for hours . He went to see his team mates but stopped in the middle when he heard light snores coming from the blue and green samurai's room . _I guess they are asleep._He pondered and made his way to the girl's room .

What he saw made him smile . Mia on her bed sleeping but _Emily _sleeping soundly . She looked he frowned seeing that she was wearing her shoes and was shivering. Jayden went over to her bed and laid a blanket over her . He took her shoes out .

He didn't know , what came over him but he kissed her forehead affectionately . " Night , Em" he whispered . As he turned around something caught his eye . He grinned .

The power rangers samurai toys arranged in a line . But _something _caught his eye .

**Red,Yellow,Blue,Pink ,Green.**

The red and the yellow toys standing quite close to each as compared to the rest . Somehow it looked good.

_Pefect._he thought . He cast one look at Emily and shook his head , switched off the light and went to his room.

He wasn't aware of the fact , that someone was watching him .

Mia opened one eye and whispered " I guess Kevin need to add one more couple to the list , Jayden and Emily , power rangers samurai "

She closed her eyes and went off to sleep. _I gotta do something about them ._

**That's it for today . Hope you guys like it . Please ...please review. It will make me know whether you liked it or not . Please tell me your opinions and idea and Butterflydreamer767 , i'll be doing a oneshot of" there goes for brides" as well. Thanks for the idea . **

**Thanks for the reviews..**

**GinnyBloomPotter**

**EmilyJaden101**

**EmilyJaydenlove4ever**

**Jg13145**

**Always-be forever**

**(I kinda included all)**

**Don't forget to review this one **

**You know you want to** ...


	6. first dance

**Yet , another chapter . Hope you guys like it ...It occurs after " there goes for brides "**

**Butterfly Dreamer767 , here is the chapter you wanted . Hope you like it . Do review .And everyone else thanks for reviewing and reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**FIRST DANCE **

Jayden let out a sigh of relief as he stood in front of the shiba house , admiring the view . He was happy that everyone was safe . He might not admit it , but he liked being the " fake" groom . He watched the sunset as he unconsciously held his hands up to put them in his pocket but realised he was still wearing his tuxedo . He came here , straight after the fight . He needed some time alone , not that he minded anyone else's presence .

" Penny for your thoughts " said a polite voice . Jayden whipped his head around and his jaw dropped . Emily stood there in her white gown , he blonde curls shining . A big eyes , full of excitement and a smile adorned her lips .

" Jay ? Jayden ? " a hand waved in front of his face and Emily stood quiet close to him . She clicked her fingers and almost magically Jayden snapped out of his thoughts .

" Hmm..." he glanced at the blonde beauty in front of him.

" I don't mean to be rude..but what are you doing here ? " Jayden asked . Everyone was having fun. _Why would Emily would want to hang out with me ? _

" What ! Jayden Shiba , I'm hurt . Can't I hang out with my friend ? " she said mocked hurt . Jayden chuckled . Both of them were used to hanging out together .Jayden forgot his shy nature while Emily forgot that they were team mates . They were friends , scratch that , they were very good tended to bring out the best in Jayden .

" Well, let's see Miss . Oliver ." he paused for a second ," Yes , of course , you can . " he said in the same tone .Even though some way or the other he didn't like being her _friend._

" You didn't change ? " Emily asked .

" I didn't want to miss the sunset. You ? " he shrugged .

" Mia takes quite a long time to change . Not that I mind , I love this dress " she grinned as she twirled . Her hair unconsciously hitting Jayden on the face .

" How do I look ?" she asked as she posed .

" Beautiful " Jayden whispered . Emily blushed .

" I've always wanted to look this beautiful . " she mumbled .

" Trust me . You are beautiful ." Jayden said as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her hair .

Emily smiled at him and melted into his touch.

" Beautiful , na ? " Emily said as the looked at the sunset . " Very " Jayden agreed , his gaze resting on Emily , instead .

" You know , sometimes I think that a sunset is sad, it shows how a everything goes down, ends " said Jayden . He didn't know why , but he felt like his feelings are something , he could always share with Emily .

" But after the sunset only , after the end only , a new day begins , a new beginning takes place " Emily explained .

" Optimistic , much ? " Jayden chuckled, his sad mood vanishing . He always loved her attitude . How it could change and lighten up his mood .

" Always " she smirked .

" I feel sorry for those people , who had their weddings destroyed because of a stupid nighlock ." Emily said as she gazed at the sunset .

" Hmmm"Jayden agreed .

" You know when I was young , I used to move around the house saying that how I would get married one day , how my prince charming would come on a whit-" she stopped , realising she might have said one of her secrets ._Stupid Emily . Why can't you keep your mouth shut ! White horse . He might think – well it is the truth. It is not ! It is ._As Emily was fighting her inner turmoil , Jayden glanced at her . Her eyes wondering , he lip getting bit . God , she looked perfect . Jayden shook his head .

" Em ? " he said .Emily looked up .

" You were saying something."Jayden said .

" Ahh..right . I was saying ..that how I used to ask my father to dance with me , so that I could dance at my wedding . I wanted to dance , I never got to dance in this dress . Hopefully when my real wedding would –"

" Dance with me ? " Jayden asked . He didn't know where on earth did it come from but it felt right .

" You kidding, right ? " Emily asked . Jayden shook his head .

" But there's no music." She whispered .

"Dancing does not need music . It just requires the right moment . " he said as he grabbed her hand pulling her along.

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist . " You seriously want to dance , now ?" Emily asked .

" Why not ? That's what you want , na ? " he asked and Emily wanted to scream in joy .

"I guess " she mumbled as the swung . " So , I told you about my wedding dream , prince charming . What about you ? " Emily questioned Jayden .

" Me ? " " Yeah, you . Don't you wanna get married someday ? " she asked

" Never thought about it. " he shrugged .

" Aww , come on .Never , never ?" she asked , Jayden shook his head .

" Fine , but your dream girl must have some qualities , right ? " she asked , " Tell me about them ." she said .

"Ahh...never really thought about it but she should be polite, bubbly, beautiful-inside and outside, one who can bring a smile on my lips." he listed.

"Hmm" came the response. Emily was mentally comparing herself to Jayden's dream girl.

"So how are you going to convince her parents? Say that you are the mighty red ranger . " Emily gushed as Jayden twirled her.

" What's with me and this girl . It's like you want all the info . "

" Is it a crime to know more about your friends ? " she asked innocently with a puppy dog look on her face that Jayden couldn't say no to .

" Well, I'll say . I love her , and I will always protect her . Not even death can do us apart." Jayden listed off , gazing into Emily's eyes ." More "she whispered as he brought her close .Jayden thought as if he was talking about Emily.

"I will always be there for her. I will love her forever and beyond." he whispered. Emily got lost into his eyes, she got her foot caught into Jayden's and started to fall but Jayden caught her. "I will always stand by her during difficulties. I will always prevent her from falling. "He said as he held her .He was gazing at her intently .He started to lean and Emily closed her eyes ...

But they heard a cough and turned around. Jayden immediately placed Emily on the ground the pink ranger grinned as she said," Come on, Emily go and change. You guys look like a newlywed couple." She said and exited, expecting them to follow .Both of them blushed deeply. Realising their dresses didn't help at all. A girl in a wedding gown and a guy in tuxedo?

"I guess, we should go. " Emily said. Jayden nodded.

"You know, that was a good speech out there. I wonder if you are ever going to find your girl. Apparently you hate weddings. "Emily said, trying to divert her mind from the previous incident.

"I do not "he protested.

"Oh yeah, you looked as if someone just hit you hard and had forced you to be a part of that wedding. "She giggled.

"Well, what can I say, you weren't my bride? "He laughed and so did Emily._ Does he really mean that? _Together, they started walking back.

"What if you never find you dream girl? " Asked Emily.

" Well, then there's always you , after all who is going to marry you ." he teased .

Emily hit him in the stomach and laughed . " Me , please . " she shrieked and pretended to gag. But a hope generated inside her . Maybe she and Jayden could be a couple .But she just laughed it off.

Both of them laughed as they went inside the mansion .

* * *

As both of them turned to go into their rooms . Emily thought ._Did he really mean what he said back there ? Would he want to marry me ? _She turned to look towards Jayden's retreating figure and turned once again to go into her room.

* * *

_She looked perfect .I could share everything with her . If only Mia hadn't interrupted-._He turned to look at Emily's retreating figure and sighed as he turned towards his homes.

* * *

Both of them shook their heads together as they entered their respective rooms unaware of the weird glances they were getting from there ranger counterparts .

" Maybe we are .." Jayden said aloud in his room .

* * *

" More than friends . " Emily continued in her room .

**How was it ? Do review and tell me . This was the longest chapter yet and I'm quite proud of this . Review or PM me your ideas plzz ...I'll make sure that I post a chapter about it .Don't forget to review ..**

**You know you want to ..**


	7. The way they know each other

**Hey Guys ! I am back ...thnx 4 d lovely reviews ...and u guys Rock ! It absolutely makes my day ...!**

**And all the guests even though i don't know ur name except selena and RRHsram11 ...thank you !**

**Okay ..will let you read now ! **

**BY THE WAY ...this is my take how rangers got to know about Emily's b'day .Occurs before Team Spirit and Before Antonio becomes a part of the team . This is probably 3 weeks before the episode ...Antonio joins a week later , Don't worry ..gonna include him in the next chapter ..for sure .**

**Okay ! (sigh) Guess u gotta read now ...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyting or Jayden and Emily would have together way back . GO JEMILY!**

" Emily!"Mia screamed as she ran up to the blonde .

Emily looked up and smiled . " What?"she asked

"We all have been a part of this team for two months,"she shrieked ,a grin on her lips .

"Really? I thought it was almost 6 months now , it was like I have known you guys for ages,"she frowned .Two months, _only _two moths and yet they all were a big family that no one can separate . Two months since she met them , two months since she met _Jayden._She was now kinda sure , _almost _sure that she had feelings for Jayden._Stop it Em! It's not like ,he would like a klutz like you, s_he mused .

"Emily" Mia called but she didn't respond,: Emily !" she yelled but alas no answer, she knew she was thinking about Jayden .The yellow and red counterparts were too close then the rest of the team.

'Emily, Jayden's here !" she exclaimed

"Huh , where?" She immediately pushed her lightly and saw the surroundings, she turned to Mia and frowned,"He is not here"she declared.

"I know," she smirked,"Welcome to the land of living!"she said laughed and shoved her playfully.

" So what are we going do?" Mia asked

" Huh?" the blonde looked at her best friend, confused.

"We should do something for the guys after all its our two month anniversary!"

"I guess we should..but what?"Emily asked

"Hmmm..maybe I can cook something for them."

"No!" Emily yelled automatically.

Mia eyed her suspiciously." I mean we could buy something for them .Let's go to the mall!"she managed under her glare.

At the word "Mall", Mia's eyes glowed, her previous grudge forgotten .

"Come on! Then, what are we waiting for?"Mia asked , as she pulled the blonde along .

Both of them, giggling hard .Unbeknownst to them a person was hearing their conversation .

Jayden frowned . _It's been two months? Wow! We should do something for them as well.I should do something for Emily._Jayden shook his head . _Jayden she does not like you! You need to focus on your motive . You gotta save the world . _He and Emily had been great friends . He did not want to lose her friendship at any cost .

Both the girls made an excuse to the mentor while Jayden rushed towards Mike and Kevin.

"Guys" he stopped in front of them.

"What is it? Did a nighlock attack , I mean-"

"The girls are planning to give us gifts as it's been two months since we first met ."He said in one breath.

"Gift as in a ...gift" Mike stuttered.

Jayden nodded . "Shouldn't we give them something?"Kevin asked

"Course," Jayden agreed,"I'll just go and ask Mentor"he said instantly as he went towards Mentor who was cooking lunch in the kitchen.

* * *

The girls giggled as they entered the mall . They went into the first gift shop they found. " So what are we going to buy?"Mia questioned

Emily just shrugged .

* * *

The guys crossed the threshold of the mall. Unknown to them , they got into the shop which was opposite to the gift shop that was greeted by the girls .

"Kev, Jay, what should we get them?"he asked his team mates .Jayden and Kevin shared a look and said in unison,"Don't know"

* * *

Emily looked around . She had a feeling that Jayden was around somewhere._He can't be here, can he?_She looked at the opposite shop almost missing Jayden's sight as he bent down to tie his shoelace.

* * *

Jayden looked around the had a hunch that Emily was around._She can't be here ,_he mused as he shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

"You think Kevin's going to like it?"Mia asked a brought a blue sweatshirt oblivious to Emily's gave her a thumbs up ."Now, for Mike."Emily piped up trying to get her mind of Jayden.

* * *

"Mia would definitely like this."Kevin told Jayden as he showed him the book"_How to make a great meal" "_Yeah,she will"Jayden agreed.

"Dude! I hope she reads it,she _needs _to read it,"Mike thought aloud . Kevin nodded .

"Now,on to Emily!"Mike exclaimed.

* * *

"Mike ,will like this,right?"Emily asked as she eyed a pair of green sunglasses in her hands.

"Yup" Mia said,the'p' popping out.

"Now left is Jayden ,I don't know what he would like?"Mia asked Emily," I don't know him that well."

"So what should we get,Em?"Mike asked

* * *

"She will probably like chocolates"Kevin shrugged.

"She doesn't ,"said Jayden instantly,"She only likes chocolates with nuts though she avoids it cause she can go all ...sugar hype"he finished

Kevin and Mike looked at him as if he had grown two horns ."How do you know?"

"We are good friends, Iguess"Jayden said even though he hated the word _friends._

"Yeah,friends"muttered Mike ,recalling the conversation they had the other nudged him in the stomach.

* * *

"Shoes"said Mia

" Hmm..he has loads of them ..he had atleast 7 pair of shoes, all different styles ..so I guess , no shoes "

Mia looked surprised .This girl seemed to know a lot about Jayden.

"Tell me more "she chuckled as she linked her arm with Emily's . Emily gave her a weird look but smiled nevertheless.

_Why does she want to know?She doesn't like him, does_ _she?_ .She ignored the thought .Both started their quest for Jayden's gift.

* * *

"So what does she like?"Kevin asked Jayden as they walked around the shop,Mike beside them.

"Well she likes flowers but doesn't like Roses," Jayden said ," She loves lilies,more specifically _starfighter _lilies."

* * *

"Chocolates?" Mia asked

"Too girly"said Emily,"He loves chocolates although he never admits, spoils his macho man image."Emily laughed

* * *

"Clothes?" Mike asked

"She loves shopping , but mostly she loves shopping for others,"Jayden retorted." She had loads of clothes, mostly scarves , she loves scarves."

* * *

"Books?" said Mia eyeing the books on the table.

" He _hates _books, trust me ." Emily retorted ."He loves books with samurai content."she added .

Mia sighed . _How much does she know? But still they are so oblivious ._

* * *

"Books?"asked Kevin as he picked up a book.

"She loves books , she loves reading love stories."Jayden said ,"She has read the entire Jane Austen series."

* * *

"Games!"Mia said as she saw a baseball bat.

"He loves basket ball more than baseball, he played with his father."Emily chimed

* * *

"Baseball?"Kevin asked

"She is more of a basketball person,"Jayden retorted.

* * *

"He loves dogs."Emily said to Mia as they explored the shop.

* * *

"She is scared of dogs."Jayden exclaimed to Mike and Kevin.

* * *

" He loves photography."Emily said

"Really?"Mia asked ,surpirise on her face . Emily nodded .

"Trust me, you should see his pics .He is like awesome ." Emily explained,"He would have been a photographer if he didn't have the job to save the world on his shoulder."

* * *

"She loves singing." Jayden said instantly

" Hmm..singing, I thought she played flute?"Mike said

"Yeah ,she does but she sings should hear her voice." he said with an almost dreamy expression on his face. Mike and Kevin exchanged a look . This guy was whipped.

* * *

"He likes to keep a photo of each of us .It's like a reminder that we are there for him." Emily said to Mia .

* * *

"She has an album that has pictures of her with her family and us."Jayden said as he looked towards his teammates .

"Speaking of albums ..I think we have a good gift for her."Jayden said as he eyes an object . Kevin and Mike looked at it and smirked.

* * *

"Jackets"said Mia

"Hmm..Jayden well he like jackets ,only leather hates wearing a tuxedo ..it itches him."Emily said _though he looks handsome in it._

"Jacket then?" Mia asked .

"Jacket, it is then "Emily said as she picked a black jacket on the stand and hugged it.

* * *

The trio and the duo paid and exited the mall almost at the same time . Thankfully they didn't catch a glimpse of each other .

Mia and Emily were walking when Mia asked , " So how do you know so much about him?"

"We are quite good friends"Emily wanted the topic so badly , she didn't like the topic where Jayden and her were friends.

"Hmmm..his b'day?"Mia questioned her , just to test her .

"January 7th "Emily said

Mia laughed . _Man, they are so stupid._

"What?"Emily said,perplexed.

"Nothing"said Mia

* * *

"Her b'day?"Asked Mike

"5th November "said Jayden

"Dude,that's like a 2 weeks away !"Kevin exclaimed .

Realisation dawned on Jayden's face ."We should throw her a party."he said instantly

"Definitely,it's the first time she is away from her family." Mike agreed

The guys entered the house only to find girls grinning like maniac ."What?"they said in unison.

"Nothing,just happy two month anniversary!"Mia exclaimed.

"We have completed two months as a samurai team."said Emily."We got you presents!"she shrieked

"We got you guys something too , Em"Jayden said politely .

"Really?"her hazel eyes full of nodded .He pulled a box out of the polythene and offered it to Emily . Kevin gave Mia her gift.

The girls opened it and gasped . "Kevin , this is the best gift ever!" she said eyeing the book and gave blue ranger a brief hug.

"Jay.."Emily was rendered speechless . It was a photo frame which had the photo of the samurai rangers grinning madly at the camera . It was among those pictures that Jayden had .

" Like it?"Jayden asked .Emily shook her 's face dropped ."Sorr.."he was cut off ,Emily had given him a brief hug and whispered "Loved it."Jayden hugged her back , enjoying the feeling of her in his released him and smiled couldn't help but smile bacl, rubbing the back of his neck,nervously.

"Hey ! I went with them too."Mike pouted ,ruining the moment.

"Awww.."said Mia and Emily as they went to Mike and caught him in a double sided grinned.

"Your presents ,"said Emily as she handed Mike and Jayden their's while Mia gave Kevin his gift.

"This is so cool!"Mike exclaimed as he wore the green sunglassed.

"Thanks Mia,"Kevin said as he gazed at the blue sweatshirt.

"You like it?"asked Emily when she saw that Jayden didn't say anything.

"Loved it."He said as held the grinned.

"Rangers go and change , lunch is almost ready!"Mentor Ji told the nodded and went into their room.

* * *

Emily eyed the picture frame and carefully placed it beside her samurai toys . She adored her new family .

* * *

Jayden held the jacket in his hands . He loved it .He loved it cause it was favourite .He loved it _cause it smelled like strawberries,like __**Emily **__._He was going to make sure that Emily will get the biggest birthday bash ever on this b'day would most probably know what she wants after all he knew her **so **well...

**Well that's it .Hope you all like it ...review plz ...more review ..faster updating ! **

**Thanks to all the ones who reviewed ...don't forget to review this one ...:) ...**

**You know you want to**


	8. I'm here

**Sorry I know i Kinda promised back that this chapter will include Antonio but then I realised i didn't have a chapter after Jayden's challenge! I mean come on Emily saved Jayden and he left realising he is hurting his team or in my word hurting his Emily ..My take on how does Emily react when Jayden leaves and later comes back...hope you like it ..thnx for the reviews !**

Disclaimer:I don't own anything (cries)

The rangers were enjoying their day time! But there was a thing bugging the red ranger ,he had a feeling that Emily was mad at him .She hadn't talked to him since the fight earlier .It was like she was avoiding him . He left the team for a reason,Emily was hurt and it was all his couldn't stand seeing Emily hurt."So guys , you ready?"Mike asked referring to them the horror movie they were just about to watch.

"Do we have to see a horror movie?" Mia whined.

"Oh,come on Mia! Change is good,"Mike cheered as he entered the theatre.

"Change is good," Emily retorted, "But I hate horror movies," she added, she always had nightmares or probably anxiety attacks while she watched such movies.

"We are here,Em"Jayden said but once again it was futile,considering that Emily was ignoring him.

All the rangers entered the theatre and started to grab their seats . Mia,Kevin and Mike sat down .The last two seats were left for Jayden and Emily.

"Ah..Mike can you sit on that seat?"Emily requested him frowned ._She doesn't want to sit with me?Man,I screwed up._Mike just shrugged and said,"Come on Em,the movie is about to start,"he said holding the bag of popcorn they bought earlier.

Jayden sat down and so did Emily ,though movie started and there was a scene going on when Jayden whispered,"Em,"he tried but she didn't respond.

"Emily,"he said in a pleading tone,"What happened?"he asked .He smiled when Emily turned towards him but it turned into a frown when she scowled at him and her eyes went back to the screen.

Half an later...

The movie was and Mia were intently gazing at the screen as they ate popcorn . Same was with Kevin but case was different when it came to Jayden and wasn't really thinking about the felt risked herself for him and he leaves?_He didn't even think about the team or others? He didn't even think about me,_she mused.

Suddenly a scream echoed and as if on instant she grabbed Jayden's hand and he gazed into her eyes and so did she .Jayden wanted to hug her, same was going through Emily's mind but she neglected it considering she was mad at him .

She needed time to think,she got up,"Guys,I have to go to the washroom."she said as realised that nobody but Jayden listened her cause they were so engrossed in the movie.

She shook her head and left ._She definitely didn't go to the washroom,_he thought as he got up and started to go out but a voice startled him,"Where are you going?"asked Kevin

"Popcorn!"he retorted and exited.

Kevin didn't really care right now ,he liked this movie.

Jayden looked everywhere but didn't find ,he saw a blonde standing outside the put his hands in his pockets and went to her.

"Penny for your thought,"he said ,greeting her in the same manner ,she did would have smiled at this but right now she was very mad .

"What's the matter , something wrong?"he said graciously.

"Everything"she muttered

"Huh?"Jayden was confused .Although he was glad Emily said something to him.

"Everything is wrong!"she screamed all of a sudden,startling Jayden."Everything is wrong!"she whispered.

"Look at me,"said Jayden as he pulled her and but she was reluctant."Look at me!"he said in a higher voice and finally she looked at him.

"What happened?"he said as his hand was on her cheek.

Emily wanted to say,_you happened _but she went against it and said,"You left,"she mumbled.

"But I came back,didn't I?"

"YOU LEFT!"

"I am sorry , I didn't think .."Jayden's voice trailed off.

"Damn right! You didn't you think how would I feel,how would all of us feel? Kevin and I protected you Jay,yet you left!"she said in anger.

"I didn't want to hurt you guys."

"But I was hurt.I always we were they for you but no! Jayden is the might red , he can handle his own problems,"Emily shouted

Even Jayden was started to get angry,he didn't expect this from Emily , his Emily.

"I thought...you were friend .We were supposed to share our feelings not DITCH each other!"she yelled,tears welling up in her eyes.

"Why the hell does this concern you? Fine! I left ,big deal!.How the hell is this your concern?"Jayden yelled.

This time Emily was a bit scared .But,she was not going to show it in front of Jayden."Yeah,you are right.I doesn't concern me , after all I don't mean anything to you,this team doesn't mean anything to you!"

Jayden was livid, she questioned his loyalty to the team?

"What the hell is your problem?Stay the heck out of my life!"he screamed causing Emily to shiver.

"My problem is that everyone leaves me , my parents are busy with Serena .She is ill and might not...and you , I thought you saw me as you friend abut apparently I am nothing! Everyone leaves me ..good then! I can take care of myself!"she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Jayden saw this and realised that how much he had hurt reached to wipe the tear but Emily shrugged him,taking a step back ,getting inside the theatre. He immediately grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him causing her to whirl around and land in his one noticed her bracelet,which fell on the ground .

"I am sorry,"he said as she hugged him, tears soaked Jayden's shirt.

"You..aren't"Emily said through her sobs.

"I am,I didn't know .I was so important to the team ,to you"

"You are my best friend,"she said ,"I am sorry too."she said although she kept crying.

"It's okay"Jayden mumbled as he kissed her head.

"You could have died.."she muttered.

"But I didn't .Em,it hurt seeing that Kevin and you were harmed because of me."he said .

"But we did it , cause we wanted to."she mumbled in his chest.

" I know and Emily that leaving part,No one left you ,Em!"he said as they pulled apart .Jayden's hands cupping her face.

"Everyone did , mom and dad,Serena..you.."she stuttered ,breaking into sobs once hugged her ,his chin on her head.

"Shhh..Emily,I am right her , aren't I? I will always be here,so will Serena and your Mom ,dad"he said,soothing her.

He sobs subsided ,they pulled apart . Jayden looked at her . He wanted to hug her,kiss her but he couldn't .She almost died because of him,he couldn't risk her.

" We should go.."muttered Emily .She knew ,he didn't like her like that . But , they could be friends ,right?Oh boy , how wrong she was !

" Yeah..would like to go for a walk later , just the two of us..?"he asked . thinking this might Emily breaking trought her shell and sharing her didn't know she felt betrayed .

"Sure"she said , though she knew he just wanted her to open her up.

"Lets' go"said Emily as she turned to go into the theatre but Jayden stopped when he saw something on the picked it up,realising it was Emily's bracelet .He started "Em..."but stopped .He looked at the bracelet and grinned as he place it in his pocket.A reminder that Emily was there for her.

"You coming?"asked Emily,smiling.

"Yeah!"said Jayden as went toward her,glad that she was happy now . They linked their hands and went inside .

**Whoosh ! BTW this idea was all of a sudden ...but I hope you like it .Thanks for the awesome review ...you guys rock ! **

**Special thanks to ...**

**GinnyBloomPotter-Girl u rock!thnx a ton ..BTw sorry about the cavity(lolz)**

**EmilyJaydenlover4ever-Thanks for the review ..I appreciate your work too.U rock!**

**Emilyjaydenn101-What can I say? You were the first one to review my first story ...thanks girl ..u r d best !**

**Jg13145-uhhh! Thank you ..Thank you ..thank you ! U r d best ..review this time ..btw I considered your opinions you will get a chapter on them ..not very soon though..sorry! I was kinda going with the fow ...hope you don't mind.**

**Soccergirl02-thank you ...hope you review this chapter as well.**

**ButterflyDreamer767-Review girl! U r one of my best reviewers ...hope u like this one!**

**Plz check out my other JEMILY fanfic ..HATRED TO MORE HATRED OR LOVE? AND TILL DEATH DO US APART ...Hope you guys like it ...Okay time to go **

**REVIEW..REVIEW..REVIEW ...! **

**You know you want too**


	9. Jealous, are we?

**I am back! Thanks for the reviews...love you guys . Hope you like this one...check out my other stories HATE TO MORE HATRED OR LOVE? AND TILL DEATH DO US for reading..**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything(sigh)**

He was not jealous. He was not, was he? Jealousy is something you feel when you see someone you love or probably something you want is with someone else, right? It's not really not a burning sensation that you feel in your stomach, right? So, Jayden was not jealous. Jayden sighed, happy with the explanation of the feeling he was feeling. He got up the couch and went outside to train and guess what he saw? Antonio and Emily training, groaned. The feeling was back once again. But now he had a different explaination, he was worried because he kissed her. Jayden clenched his fists._ He kissed her! Even if it was on the hand but still...she is my friend, I don't want her to get the wrong impression and get her heart broken. Right...I DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN,_ he thought sighing contently. He frowned, but then why was e having a funny feeling when he saw them together. It was not jealously, was it?

Emily laughed as she sparred with Antonio. He was so much fun! She looked around and found that Mike and Kevin were sparring and Mia was training with a training dummy. She frowned._ Where's Jayden? _She thought.

While she sparred her mind drifted back, to the conversation they had a few days ago...

"_So Emily, you want to talk about something?"Jayden asked_

"_Nothing, "Emily whispered. Jayden sighed; his all efforts were in vain._

"_Stop, "Jayden said as he grabbed Emily."Look here, "he said._

_Emily looked at him, her hazel eyes blank. Jayden frowned."What's the matter?"Jayden whispered._

"_I...i don't know..."Emily stuttered._

"_Huh?"Jayden asked, "You don't know what's bugging you?"He asked an amused smile on his lips._

_Emily chuckled lightly and shoved him playfully. Jayden smiled, he finally succeeded in making Emily laugh._

"_Hmm...That's what I wanted to see, a big smile, "Jayden said. Immediately Emily's smile vanished, the past events dawned on her._

"_Huh...where's the smile? Here, I can see it ...forming, forming...AA there's the white teeth , youknow your mirror is probably the luckiest thing on earth..."he was confused, she finally asked,"huh?"_

"_It's the first thing that sees you smile in the morning, "he said cheekily. Emily couldn't help but smile at this."Aha...there's the smile I have been searching for..."Jayden said_

_Both of them laughed."Seriously, what's the matter?"He asked_

"_Nothing...it's just that Serena is not doing well and mom and dad...well they are busy with her and you...even left it's like,I am not worth waiting or even being an acquaintance with,am I?"Emily whispered as she fiddled with her fingers, a single tear rolled down her cheek._

"_Hey...Hey...who told you that you are not worth waiting? You are the most beautiful, most cheerful person one could ever meet...no one can really resist you, even if they want to, "he whispered gently as he took her hand in his. With his free hand he wiped the tear._

"_Hmm...But still...I feel my life is incomplete...it's like a sunset...all's setting down...and Serena"she whispered and suddenly she found the car right besides her more interesting than looking Jayden in the eye._

"_Serena's fine...okay? She is going to be otherwise we are going to go nuts, coz of your craziness. I mean come on! Even god needs Serena so that she would stop you from going nuts,"_

_Emily looked awe struck, "She doesn't need to do that!"She exclaimed._

"_She does, "Jayden nodded, "Your life is not incomplete okay... I am there with you...we all are there for you...and when it comes to sunset. A very wise person told me once that after the sunset there is always a bright morning sunrise, "Jayden said _

_Emily smiled as she recalled their previous conversation. The day they almost kis- she shook her head, now was not the time for this._

_They walked quietly, Emily's hand still in Jayden's. They heard a noise and turned around, only to find an ice cream parlour."Ice cream...I mean come on, ice cream is the solution to all prob-"_

"_Ice cream it is!"Emily laughed, "You know, I didn't think, I have heard being so comforting or...optimistic,"_

"_What can I say...I learned from the best?"He chuckled. Emily grinned, everything was forgotten at least for , they went inside the ice cream parlour._

Emily reminisced the memory and was so engrossed that she didn't realise Antonio's upcoming attack. She felt hard pain in her stomach as she fell down clutching it tightly. She gritted her teeth together.

"Emily!"Jayden immediately rushed towards her. Antonio was already down at her level, looking at her injuries, apologising , Mke and Mia rushed as well.

"Sorry chica, sorry...sorry."Antonio mumbled as he looked at her for any sign of an injury.

"Its okay "Emily assured,"You sure?"Jayden asked as he grabbed her hand."Yeah,"she mumbled, Jayden squeezed her hand.

"Perfect, "Emily fake smiled. Mike was about to retort something but Mia stopped him, "Look at them, "she gushed. Mike and Kevin gave her an odd look, "What I am, a girl. We like this stuff, "she defended.

Emily tried to stand up but fell right back. All the guys rushed to help her."You are not okay, chica,"Antonio said stating the obvious.

"I guess, "She smiled sheepishly. Antonio gave her a knowing smile. Jayden looked at the exchange and bit back a groan._Ahh...the feeling's back. Out of all the people my best friend has to flirt with my girl,_ he mused. Suddenly he realised something,_ my girl...did I just..?I meant my teammate. _

_No you meant, your girl._

_Nope, teammate._

_Girl_

_Teammate._

_Oh shut up! _He mused._ Don't deny,_ his subconscious was back.

"SHUT UP!"Jayden thought not realising he said it aloud. Emily looked at him oddly."Sorry, "he muttered sheepishly.

"Come on, I'll take you back to you room. We'll check this out, "Jayden said as he reached to wrap an arm around his shoulder but mentor ji's voice stopped him, "No Jayden, you go and train. Antonio take her back,"he told the gold ranger.

Antonio nodded as he put his arm around Emily's shoulder and supported her. Before going, Emily flashed Jayden a quick smile.

Jayden's face darkened immediately. Never in his whole life had he wanted to curse or hit Mentor JI so badly.

Mia nudged Kevin as she watched Jayden eyeing Antonio and Emily's retreating figures. His hands clenched and unclenched."He's jealous,"Mia said. Somehow Jayden seemed to hear this as he snapped, "I am not,"

"Oh really?"Mia asked as she crossed her arms, "You look more of a green ranger than red, "she retorted.

This seemed to get Mike's attention as he said, "Does this mean, I'll be the red ranger?"he asked.

"Oh shut up, "Jayden looked at him and chuckled shaking her head back and forth.

"Mia you train with me, Mike and Kevin you guys train together, "Jayden said, hoping training would get his mind off Emily. Mike and Kevin nodded as they started to checked her surrounding and found that Mentor Ji has left. Jayden picked his kendo stick up.

"You are jealous,"Mia said

"I am not jealous!"Jayden retorted as attacked her with his kendo stick.

"Okay, you are not,"Mia laughed as she attacked back, "Then ...I guess you wouldn't mind that Antonio and Emily are there inside, alone..."

Jayden's face darkened immediately._ I don't care,_ he convinced himself. Mia grinned, happy that it was working."I mean come on...They look so cute together!"She gushed fakely,"Imagine their wedding day, or their kids...little children with black hair and cute hazel eyes, "she continued. Jayden wanted to knock her down, but alas she was a girl._ Emily will have cute little blonde kids with blue eyes..._he shook his head, damn her!

"Antonio and Emily sitting in the tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."Mia continued but this time kind of whispering. Okay this broke Jayden. He dropped the kendo stick and rushed inside the house."Where is he going?"Mike asked

"Going to claim what is his,"Mia said.

* * *

Jayden rushed inside._ If Antonio touches her, I'll rip his..._Jayden reached the living room and found Antonio sitting beside Emily. Emily giggled at something Antonio growled. How much he hated his best friend right now.

Emily giggled as Antonio told her how he became a samurai. He was sweet and funny and most off he Jayden's friend. Jayden's friend is her friend.

Emily got up or at least tried to get up...but flinched. It hurt more than her thought. Jayden saw this and immediately rushed towards her. Emily was surprised, "You aren't training?" she asked.

"Nope,"he answered, "You okay?"He asked concerned.

"Yeah,"she managed."Come on; let's take you to your room, "Antonio grabbed her arm while Jayden grabbed the other."Thanks, "she muttered. They both led her to her room and laid her down on the bed.

"Now, rest."Jayden said in a leader tone, Emily giggled."I will, thanks Jay, thanks Goldie. "She said. Antonio grinned and gave her thumbs up. Jayden frowned,_ Goldie?_ _She never called me red before,_ ignoring the fact that he was sounding like a four year old kid. He didn't even reply as he exited the room. Emily frowned, "Did I say something?"

Antonio got out of Emily's room not expecting a certain red ranger waiting for him outside."What?""He asked, oblivious.

"You like Emily?"Jayden asked bluntly."Why does this concern you?"Antonio gave him a knowing smile.

"No...Uh...you are my best friend and Emily's my friend, I just want the best for you guys, "he lied

"Well, yes...I mean what's not like about her? Her beautiful blonde hair...her blue eyes..."but Antonio's voice trailed off as Jayden interrupted him, "Stupid her eyes are not blue, they are of dark shade of hazel, it might look like brown sometimes. They are always full of life."

Antonio grinned; Jayden fell right in the trap."So you like her..?"Jayden asked, fearing the worst.

"Yeah...but as a friend"Antonio said,"I can't do that to you,"

"Excuse me?"

"Jay come one...do you think, I am blind? It's bloody obvious that, she has changed you...You are not that strict, boring Jayden anymore. "He exclaimed

"Are you implying that I am boring?"

"No! I am saying you love Emily, "he said

"Love...no ..."Jayden stuttered

"Oh okay, so why were you so jealous of us hanging out to today?"

"Hush..."Jayden tried thinking of an answer.

"Exactly!"

* * *

The whole day, Jayden seemed to ignore Emily._ Did I do something wrong?_ She thought. As Mentor Ji placed the dessert on the table, a chocolate pudding (Antonio requested him),"Emily can you go and give this to Jayden? He has been training quite hard. I think he deserves some,"

"Sure, "she smiled as she picked up a two bowls.

She knew he would be outside, that's his 'thinking spot'.

As per her predictions, she found him outside.

"Penny for your thoughts?"Emily asked biting her lip so that she wouldn't smile. It seemed like this thing took place almost every day and Emily always got to quote,"Penny for your thoughts", still smiling she added, "You know I almost have lost all my pennies, just to hear your thought,"

Jayden still didn't turn around. Although he was trying real hard to hide his smile.

"Did I do something?"Emily thought aloud, "I did something didn't I? Stupid me..."she blurted.

Jayden lightly chuckled at this."So you actually listening to me?"Emily gasped

"Fine,then let me add that I have a chocolate pudding here for you that Mentor Ji made after Antonio convinced him,"

Jayden's face darkened at his name, finally he turned around facing her, "You like the fact that Antonio is a part of this team now?"

Emily quirked an eyebrow, "Of course, I mean come on he is your best friend and he is a great samurai, funny, energetic.."She listed off. Jayden nodded or at least pretended to nod._ She Jayden, your chance is gone now. It's not like you had a chance with her anyway._

"So you like him, "he smirked, hiding his jealously.

"Yes, "Emily said before realisation dawned on her face, "No...No...Not like that, "she said hastily.

"Really? Because you two seemed kind of cozy,"he growled.

"It was nothing...wait a minute...are you jealous?"She chuckled.

"No ...no ...no...It's just that I am concerned. Why would I be jealous?"He asked as he took the pudding out of her hand and eyed it.

"I don't know, you tell me?"She asked, free hand on her hips.

"Pfft...Pfft...jealous...me and jealous..You kidding?"Jayden asked.

_Oh! He looks so cute when he stutters.._Emily thought.

"He doesn't care,"she muttered as she realised what he said."What?"Jayden asked

"Uh..nothing..I said...No worries...I don't like him that way," she assured him. Jayden let out a sigh of relief which was thankfully missed by Emily.

"So..."Jayden said

"So... pudding?"She chuckled as she raised hers. Jayden laughed as he did the same. Both of them sat at the bench, enjoying the night.

"So...anymore questions?"Emily asked him. It seemed like when Jayden took her out, that is what Mia termed it,the"date" she realised that she could open when it comes to him.

"Nope...actually yes..What is with you and pennies?"His laughed as ruffled his hair."Hey! Not the hair,"

An hour later...

"So the next minute ...Serena had to convince her that she is ! That scene was epic. The girl almost leaned to kiss her; you should have seen her face."Emily laughed as she took a bite of her pudding. Apparently, she was quite slow at eating food and laughing with the same, didn't help much.

Jayden laughed. Being with Emily always brightened his day.

Emily finished her pudding and felt drowsy. Unconsciously she laid her head on Jayden's shoulder. Jayden stiffened; he put his arm around her shoulders.

"Mmm..Me...Sleepy, "she muttered

"I figured, "Jayden chuckled. He loved the position they were in, her beautiful blonde hair sparkled under the moonlight. He realised that if anyone or more specifically Mentor Ji found them here,he would...

_Oh! I'll take care of him later on..._with that he plopped his head on hers and fell asleep.

"They are so into each other, "Antonio laughed as he watched the scenario unfold.

"You agree with us?"Mia asked. Antonio nodded.

"Welcome to the team...Jemily! Mia said as she held her hand out.

"Huh?"All the boys asked.

"Aah...Jayden plus Emily equal to Jemily! Isn't it cute?"She gushed

Antonio chuckled lightly shaking his back and forth. He shook his hands with her.

"You girls, "Kevin groaned."I am going to puke because of this fluffiness, "Mike added

"What did you say, Michael?" Mia asked her hands on her hips.

"Nothing, "he said as he took off, Mia behind him, screaming.

At morning ( )

Jayden and Emily were asleep. No one bothered to disturb them. Jayden's eyes opened as he saw the petite blonde on his shoulder,he smiled. He used his free hand to remove the strands of her face. Even in her sleep she was smiling. He picked her up in bridal style. Emily fast asleep against his muscular chest. Suddenly she moved and opened her eyes, "Jay?"She said groggily. Jayden nodded, "The one and the only,"

"Put me down, I am not a baby, "she asked him. Even though she wanted to be in his arms forever, she still didn't like the fact that everyone treats her like a baby.

Jayden frowned but nevertheless put her down."What time is it?"

"A little after 4,"Jayden said. Emily nodded, "You go get some sleep, "she suggested, "I'll go by myself,"

"No...I'll ..."

"Jay"she said her tone strict. Jayden gulped. Only he was familiar to this side of Emily."Fine, "he said

"By the way, Jayden you are not too bad yourself,"Emily piped in.

Jayden frowned,"Huh?"

"Silly, no need to worry, you have no competition," she said as she did something unexpected .She got on her tip toes and kissed his cheek,"Night,"she smirked as she saw Jayden looking at her wide eyed.

She turned around and went into her room. She immediately closed it, leaning against the door unable to control the smile forming on her lips.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Jayden watched her leave._ Competition...Does she have...does she think..._his mind filled with hope as he touched the side of the cheek which Emily kissed. He grinned like a maniac as he went into his room.

**That's it ...would love your review...By the way...I almost got the next chapter ready as reviews, faster updating.**

**One more chapter and Team Spirit! Thanks to all those who have reviewed,or have put in on alert...thanks once again!  
**

**The next chapter(quick view) Sports lovers and Jemily lovers do watch out...well had to do something right? Can't just plop in Team ...any sort of ideas? You guys are always welcomed with open arms ...do PM me ..Review! **

**!**

"_If we win, you guys are in for a treat,"Emily said as took her smirked._

"_You're on,"_

_Jayden dribbled the ball, going towards the basketball ,Emily came in front of him dressed in yellow._

"_Jayden,"she said,Jayden looked winked at him at him and he got caught up in the moment, Jayden stopped dribbling and stared at her._

_Emily laughed as she took and the ball and threw it in the basket."Thanks,"she said as she ruffled his hair._

"_Girls 3 Boys 2 " came Mentor Ji's voice."You cheated!"Jayden shouted_

"_What did I do?"Emily asked innocently."You..you.."Jayden stuttered, unable to say'winked'at him._

"_Jayden!"Mike groaned_

_Emily dribbled the ball, Jayden hot on her she dribbled, she flipped her hair from right to left causing it to hit face,he stopped, the fragrance...how he wanted to run his fingers throught loved it._

"_Girls 4 Boys 4"came Mentor Ji's voice. Jayden looked at the girls and found them dancing happily. He almost grinned seeing Emily . was betraying his team._

"_Kevin we never should have taken him in our team,"Mike groaned, "He's whipped,"_

"_Focus!"Jayden yelled to more to himself than the team._

_Blue eyes bore in hazel ones. Emily on the top of Jayden. Jayden's eyes wide. His eyes travelled to her lips..._

_**Do watch out!**_

_**You know you want to ...**_


	10. Baskets and rivalry

**Yay! I am back...thanks to all the reviewers and the reader or those who alerted or faved this fic. Anyway, you find something new in here? New Jemily collage, check out the image man! Hope you guys ike the collage and the chapter...do review.**

**Okay will let you read now..**

**Didclaimer: I don't own anything (sadly true )**

Emily wondered around the house casually. Everyone was busy doing something or the other. Hopping lightly, a big smile on her face, she came face to face with a door.

She frowned, _there's a room here?_ She never really realized that there was room right behind the dining table.

She checked her surroundings, making sure no one was around. She slightly opened the door peaking inside. The place had loads of stuff, books spread her and there. An empty and dusty shelf.

Emily coughed slightly as she went inside. The room was quite big, so not much was visible at first go, she just shrugged and went inside. Occasionally turning around, she hated such places but damn curiosity! She could see a ladder against the shelf. She went past it, deeper inside the room.

Emily frowned, _is this store room or something?_

She walked quietly until she reached the wall, she sighed.

"Nothing scary, "she muttered

But as soon as she turned around, she saw a faint figure standing in front of her. She did only one thing she could think of,

She screamed, she took a deep breath ready to scream once again but before she could continue screaming a hand clasped on her mouth. Emily frowned, this touch was familiar. The person kept one hand on her mouth while the free hand had a flashlight. He turned it one right below their faces. Hazel eyes bore into deep blue. Emily's eyes widened, _Jayden?_

Jayden didn't do anything. It was like her hazel eyes lit more under the white light._ Her eyes are pretty._

Emily looked at him, a peculiar expression on her face. Jayden noticed this, "Hey Em,'he said, a sheepish smile on his face, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Emily tried to reply but only a muffled reply came out. Jayden released her mouth instantly, "Right, Sorry."

"I was just wondering, what are you doing here?"Emily asked

"Cleaning, "Jayden chuckled as he held a mop in his hand, "Ji said it's been quite a while since I have cleaned this place,"

Emily glanced around, "No lights?"

Jayden shook his head back and forth as he went to the switch board and switched on the lights,

She frowned, "Then why didn't you switch on the lights before hand?"

"Didn't feel like it, "he shrugged

Emily nodded. Normally anyone would have thought that it was weird. But she didn't, _Jay's different._ She mused

She looked around and realised that the place was real messy. Dust was all around. She covered her mouth and coughed, "You need help?" she asked. She couldn't stop herself. _Spending time with Jayden._

"You sure?"He asked, concerned. Emily nodded; she moved her hand and smiled widely.

Jayden couldn't help but smile back. He grabbed a nearby mop and threw it towards her.

Emily smirked.

For the next hour, the 'couple' was having fun. It was like they had forgotten about the idea of actually cleaning the place. Emily laughed as Jayden looked around once again, "Seriously, when was the last time _Ji _cleaned this place?"Jayden asked

"Jay that's the fifth time you are saying the same thing, "Emily pointed out.

"Can't help it Emy! Look at it!"He pointed towards the floor. Emily grinned, it was always like this. Jayden and Emily? Nah! Always, Jay and Emy or Jay and Em, when not in front of anyone else.

"Come on, we have quite more work to do, "Emily reminded him. She got over the ladder and started to clean the shelf. Her eyes widened as she saw something, immediately she screamed, "Jay! Look what I found!"

Jayden laughed as he left his work and started to climb up the ladder, not really thinking about it.

He reached up to Emily's level. He was standing a block below, being quite long he managed up till Emily.

"What?"He asked

Emily turned around when she heard a soft voice beside her ear. Their face was centimetres away. Both their breathes got caught in their throat, "Uhh..."Emily's voice trailed off. She could only focus on his lips. Jayden looked into her hazel eyes, controlling his urge of not kissing her, holding her. "Em?"Jayden whispered, "Hmm.."Came Emily's response, her eyes never leaving his.

"Would you li..."

But Jayden's voice trailed off, both he and Emily fell forward. The ladder apparently had not been able to take the weight of the two. Both of them landed on a mattress, Emily on the top of Jayden. His arm was wrapped around her while Emily arm's touched his chest.

Both were silent, it was like they were talking through their eyes. Jayden felt like he could look into her eyes, like forever. Emily looked at him with wide eyes; she pushed him lightly and freed her hands.

She tried to get up, keyword: tried. But, a strong pull on her hair pulled her back."Ah!"She whimpered in pain that was unexpected.

She looked up to see what had caught the strands of her hair, almost at the same time Jayden looked down.

Emily looked at the source and frowned, her hair was stuck in Jayden's shirt's button. Both of them reached towards the button, trying to free the blonde hair.

Their hands touched and their eyes met again. Emily felt a certain sort of warmth when she touched his hand. Jayden found the hand quite soft, _I wonder if I can hold it all day._ Blushing, Emily withdrew her hand back. Jayden tried to focus on the button rather than her reaction. He loved the feeling of her touch, but when she withdrew her hand back, he felt a pang in his chest.

Jayden touched the soft hair, _Man, how I wish I can run my fingers through it._ He mused. He could feel the fragrance of strawberry shampoo. He reached for the hair and gradually untangled it, so as not to hurt her. "You okay?"He asked, once the hair was out.

Emily nodded, she won't admit it but she wanted incidents like this to happen again and again.

There was pregnant pause, "So what were you showing me?"

"Hmm. Yeah, right!"Emily grinned, suddenly remembering her finding."There!" she pointed excitedly towards the top of the shelf where a basketball was kept.

"A basketball?" Jayden asked an amused smile on his lips.

"Yeah,"Emily nodded, "When we were young, Serena and I always played together and I know you love it too," Jayden opened his mouth to protest but Emily shut him, "Don't you tell me I am wrong, you told me yourself!"She told him. Jayden sighed but nodded.

Emily stood up and brushed herself. She tried to reach for the ball but it was quite high, since there was no ladder or anything. Jayden saw this. He stood up and walked. He came up and stood behind her, moving his arm towards the ball kept. His head was directly above Emily's shoulder. She could feel his hot breathe on her neck. She turned scarlet.

Jayden reached for the ball and picked it up before handing it to Emily,"Here"he muttered.

"Thanks, "Emily whispered. They were still in a very awkward position. Jayden was partially leaning over Emily. Emily had the ball in her hand; slowly she turned around only to find Jayden leaning over her. Both his hands were against the shelf, Emily trapped between them. His gaze travelled from her eyes to her nose to her lips, _if I could just kiss-_

"Jay, "Emily mumbled. Jayden seemed to snap out of his thoughtand immediately released her.

Emily spoke after a short period of silence, "We should go. "She suggested

"But-"Jayden started to protest.

"We'll clean this room later on, you and me. Right now? Let's go, "Emily giggled, she pulled his arm. The ball still in her arms, intact.

Mentor Ji stood in front of the basketball court as he watched all the rangers-Emily, Jayden, Mike, Mia, Kevin, Antonio and two girls Sally and Olivia get ready for the match. He chuckled as he watched Jayden and Emily exchange an evil yet playful glare. All the rangers in their respective coloured jersey but Antonio. Antonio wore a white jersey while Sally and Olivia wore a black one. Colours wasn't really much of a problem considering that it was girls v/s boys match.

Mentor Ji still remembered what caused this events, he chuckled as he pictured them once gain

_Emily twirled the ball on her fingers or at least tried to twirl the ball in her hands, she frowned when the ball fell down._

"_Leave it Em,"came Mike's voice, 'Girls and Basketball don't mix."_

_Emily and Mia gasped, "What is that supposed to mean?"Mia asked _

"_Well Mia, Basketball is always played-"_

"_That is so wrong! Girls can play basketball,"_

"_Actually Emily, most girls can't, "Kevin commented, "At least 60% of the world's girl can't play basketball like-"_

"_They can!"Mia screamed. She stood up._

"_Come on chica, Kevin's right you know. I mean girls are always Lou-"Antonio began_

"_Finish that sentence and face the wrath of the pink ranger,"Mia glared him. Antonio gulped audibly._

"_Jayden, what do you think?"Emily asked him._

"_Yeah Jayden, what do you think?"Mike asked, almost expecting him to be on the boy's side._

_Jayden looked from the girls to the boys. He closed his eyes for a second and then said, "Well Emily, you know that Mike's right-"he started_

"_You agree with him!"Emily yelled, horrified_

"_You guys are such sexist!"Mia huffed_

_Mentor Ji watched them from inside the kitchen. His head moving back and forth._

"_But it's the truth!"Kevin stated_

"_Yeah, it's not like we can play a basketball match and decide who is better at playing-"Antonio stopped when he witnessed looks from his teammates, "What?"_

"_Antonio you are brilliant!"Mia said, excitedly._

"_I am?"Antonio asked confused, minutes ago she hated his guts._

_Emily nodded before turning to Mike, "We can have a basketball match!"She smirked_

"_We can't-"Jayden started, trying to sort the conversation._

"_Why scared?"Mia mocked. All the male rangers' eyes narrowed at her,_

"_Bring it on!"Mike cheered_

"_Fine! If we win you guys are in for a treat, "Emily said as she took her hand out._

"_Fine, but if we win, you girls are so giving us a treat."Jayden said as they shook hands._

And now her they were, 4 guys v/s 4 girls. Mentor Jib agreed it to; after all they all were still training.

"Listen everyone, "Mentor Ji grabbed their attention. "You all must be familiar with the rules, if you score a basket within 15 ft of the post, you would be rewarded with one point. If the basket is done form inside the three point line, then the score is two points and any shot taken from outside the three point line, you all get 3 points. Are we clear?"Mentor Ji looked at them. Everyone nodded.

"You can't hold the ball in your hands and travel for more than 5 seconds, double hand dribbling not allowed. On each foul, the opposite team gets a free throw. Team with the highest points at the end of 48 minutes wins they will be a two minute time out. "He continued. "Now team leaders, come forward."

Emily looked at the girls and winked a smile on her lips before making her way towards the centre of the court. Her hair high up in a ponytail, few strands on her face. The girls just exchanged a look before eyeing the boys, showing them thumbs down.

Jayden looked at Mike, Kevin and Antonio. "Ready guys?"

"As ever!"Antonio grinned

"Yeah, let's kick some girly butt!"Mike cheered; he seemed to catch the girl's thumb down, so he just stuck his tongue out and showed them thumbs up before moving his thumb downwards making it thumbs down.

Jayden nodded, so did Kevin. Jayden came forward. Emily and Jayden took their positions, right in the centre of the court. facing each other. Their teammates behind them already in their positions.

"All the best, "Emily smirked, looking into Jayden's eyes, "You are going to need it."

"We'll see, "Jayden looked at her, his eyes twinkling with excitement.  
And just then the ball was thrown high up in the air, Mentor Jib whistled almost at the same time.

Emily and Jayden jumped high up in the air, trying to reach for the ball. Jayden being the taller one reached it first throwing it in the boy's direction. Emily playfully glared at him.

And the fun began...

Mike dribbled the ball vigorously as Sally tried to reach for the ball. She got the ball, out of his grasp before dribbling it a little and passing it to Olivia, Antonio was reaching her.

"Libby!"She cried

Olivia looked at her and grinned. She caught the ball in the air and started to dribble it, hardly aware the Kevin was approaching her. "Olivia, watch out!"Emily screamed. Olivia seemed to snap out of her games, on instinct the passed the ball to Mia.

Mia caught the ball and laughed, "Now, let's show these some good coordination!"

She dribbled the ball before reaching the basketball, Mike hot on her trail. Readying to aim, she was aware the Mike would push the ball any second, she instantly pass the ball to Emily.

"Em!"

Emily laughed as she caught the ball, she thought no one was behind her but as soon as the turned to her right, whoops...Jayden.

"Hi,"he said

"Hi, "she retorted, an amused smile on her lips. She focused her attention on the ball, dribbling it continuously.

"I won't let you score, Em!"He said

"We'll see," with that she threw the ball towards the hoop and it went down it.

"_SEE!"_She pointed towards the hoop and hopped. The girls cheered and high fived each other.

"Girls 3 Boys 0" Mentor Ji exclaimed, he replaced the 0 under the girl's with number 3.

The boys, well they looked bummed up but Jayden. He had a goofy smile on his lips as he watched Emily cheering. He would _anything_ forthat smile.

"Dude! Dude!"Came Mike's voice, "Snap out of it!"He said and pinched Jayden.

"Ow!"Jayden complained, "Why?"

"Look Kevin, Mr. Red is back for Emily world, "Mike said sarcastically. Kevin and Antonio just laughed, "Come on, and this time Jayden, Focus!"Boomed Kevin's voice.

The game began once again...

Jayden dribbled the ball continuously, trying his level best to avoid the petite yellow ranger beside him.

Emily reached for the ball; she was almost behind Jayden so when she did that she almost leaned on Jayden.

Jayden whipped his head in her direction at the close contact. Their eyes locked for a single second, twinkling hazel met sparkling blue. One second and Emily snapped out of it and took the ball, "Thanks!"She said with a smile as she took the ball and dribbled it in the opposite direction. Jayden snapped out of his world. He was finally aware that he was playing a game."Damn!" he swore as he ran after her.

But Mike was faster; he grabbed the ball from her and threw it towards Antonio and whoosh! The ball passes through the hoop.

The boys cheered as the score turn 3-3.

Mia and Mike exchanged a nasty look as Mike stuck his tongue out at her.

"Antonio, my man!" Kevin patted the gold ranger on his back.

* * *

The boys were leading.

Mia ran after Kevin, the ball bouncing in his hands. Suddenly she was hit by an looked down for a second._And the post is all quite ! _she smirked.

"Kevin!"she cried, "You should tie your shoelace or you might fall,"she warned.

Kevin stopped for a second, his gaze landed on his shoelace which was indeed untied. "Thanks, Mia."he said as he handed her the ball.

He bent down and heard Mike's voice, "Kevin! You idiot!" Kevin frowned before realisation dawned on his face, he looked up and Mia, who just smirked.

"Idiot,"she muttered, the smirk never leaving her face and she threw the ball and basket!

"But that..that is-"Kevin stuttered

"Everything is fair in love and war, "Mia said as she patted him on his head.

Mike groaned, why was he in a team full of lover boys. _At least Antonio isn't-_

And there was the gold ranger flirting with Sally. Mike rolled his eyes as he marched towards them. Man, was he the only one who was serious about this. Kinda ironic na?

Score?

10-8

* * *

Emily watched as Olivia passed the ball to Sally and the ball came to her. She grinned as she bpunced the came in front of her. Emily looked at him for a second before turning her attention back to the ball. She tried to run forward but her shoelace was undone. And bam! Emily on the top Jayden. The ball rolling off in the other direction.

Jayden landed on the ground with a thud. His arms around Emily, he tried not to grin hard. His gaze travelling for her pretty eyes to her nose and onto her rosy lips. Emily looked at him and her breath got caught in her throat. Unconsciously she bent her head a bit; Jayden looked into her eyes before leaning. They were so close- But Mentor Ji blew the whistle. "Half Time!"

Emily and Jayden looked towards him. Emily realised what she about to do, she got off him instantly and brushed herself up. A cute blush on her cheeks, she offered him her hand. Jayden accepted it gracefully, blushing himself quite a bit. "You fine?"He managed to ask.

Emily nodded. "Em!"She turned around watching her teammates as they drank water.

"Come on!"Sally made a hand gesture. Emily nodded and looked towards Jayden once again. She flashed him a smile and went towards her friends.

Jayden sighed, why does everybody in this world seems to have a perfect timing?

After 10 minutes of fun, the rangers got ready once again. Emily and Jayden facing each other, but this time Jayden with a victory smile, they were so going to. And off they went as the whistle blew.

The ball in Jayden's hands as he dribbled it rapidly. Emily trailing behind him. And he passed the ball to Antonio, before Sally could snatch the ball, he threw it towards the hoop and a basket took place. The boys cheered as the exchanged manly hugs and high fives.

Jayden flashed a smile at Emily, but then he frowned when she just scowled at him. She was not happy with the score.

Mentor Ji grinned, "12-8!"

Mia came towards Emily and flashed Emily a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Em; we are going to show them."

Emily looked at her for a second before nodding her head. She looked back at the cheering team once again. Mike looked at her and stuck his tongue out. They were so going to win.

Emily's anger came back once again. She narrowed her eyes at the opposing team as she opened her hair and wiggled them. _They are going to get it!_

The whistled blew once again and the rangers resumed their game only this time Emily had her hair open. Kevin behind Mia, Antonio behind Sally, Mike behind Olivia and Jayden behind Emily.

The ball was with the girls, from Olivia to Sally to Mia and then finally to Emily. Emily dribbled the ball, Jayden behind her, both his hands reaching for the ball. But it was kind of hard, seeing that he was behind Emily, it looked more like he was leaning on Emily.

Emily concentrated on dribbling her ball, completely oblivious to the close contact between the red ranger and her.

Emily whipped her hair as she turned her head from right to left. Doing so, her hair hit Jayden's face. Jayden felt the hair on his face, he stopped. The fragrance of vanilla was enthralling, he always loved her hair. That moment was enough for Emily because in the very moment she jumped and did a basket.

"Yay!" she yelled, happily.

"Man! This guy is whipped, "Mike told Kevin and Antonio, quite sure that Jayden was able to hear what he was saying, "Dude! You got to snap out of it!"Mike turned towards Jayden. Jayden nodded, not really looking towards him. "He is not really hearing us, is he?"Antonio whispered. Kevin looked at him nodded, "He is staring at something, "he said stating the obvious.

His gaze was on Emily, he watched as she laughed as Mia hugged her, her blonde curls dancing along with her head. A silly grin on his face as well. Mentor Ji's voice echoed," 10-12!" Jayden looked at him and realised he had an ongoing match.

After a good 20 minutes, the score was 12-12, head to head. The girls managed to do one basket, making sure that the boys don't score more.

Kevin dribbled the ball with great concentration when Mia reached him; on instinct he passed the ball to Mike. Only 3 minutes left for the match to end.

Mike dodged the ball out of Olivia's hand, who was trying to reach for it. He passed on the ball to Antonio. "Let me have my golden moments, "he smirked as he caught the ball. Sally behind him, trying to get it out of his hands. "Na chica! We are so winning the match, "he laughed and passed the ball to Jayden who was quite near to the basketball post.

Jayden smirked; he had the ball in his hands and the basketball post almost beside him. This was so easy, but just then a blonde headed girl came in front of him. "Last shot?"Emily smiled innocently.

Jayden didn't answer, only 45 seconds to go he had to do a basket, or else they might lose and Mike might kill him. He unconsciously caught the green ranger's eye,_ Scratch that he is definitely going to kill you._

30 seconds to go...

Jayden dribbled the ball. Emily tried to reach for it but he blocked it. Emily grinned, she had a plan.

"Jay, "she said. Jayden looked at her for one second, in that one second Emily winked at him. Jayden dropped the ball, shocked. Emily laughed as she caught the ball before sending it into the hoop.

"Time up! The girls win, "Ji stated, two seconds later. He went to inside to get some more water for the rangers.

Emily laughed seeing that Jayden was still dazed, "But you..."he said, unable to say 'wink'.

"I what?"Emily asked innocently, flashing him her puppy dog face. Jayden groaned, _why is it always her?_ He could never say to her puppy dog face.

The girls hugged and cheered while the boys but Jayden groaned.

"You guys cheated!"Mike yelled, agitated. Mia glared at him "And how can you say that Michael?"

Antonio and Mike backed away a little. "Looks like you guys owe us an ice cream treat, "Emily smiled.

Kevin nodded, "Looks like we do, you played good. Better than we expected, "he smiled. _A good samurai always has a good sportsman spirit_

* * *

Later that day...

The girls giggled as they ate their ice creams happily_, _Olivia and Sally had to leave early so it was just the six of them.

"Yum!"Mia licked her lips, "It is always fun to have ice creams from someone else's money, "

"Touché, sister "Emily smiled. Mike looked at them, eating his own ice cream."You know when you guys won, I was..."

But Emily cut him off,"humiliated, sad, embarrassed "she supplied.

Mike looked at her and _forced _a smile, "No! Happy for ...you guys, "Mike managed to say.

"It was a close match though, if Emily hadn't done the last basket, we couldn't have won, "Mia commented.

Emily and Jayden exchanged a look, before Emily turned away, blushing heavily. The match moments replaying in her head, _the fall, the wink..._

"But still, we are one team, "Kevin said

Antonio nodded, "One team. One wins,"

Jayden smiled, "Samurai rangers...

"...victory is ours, "Everyone else finished for him, laughing along.

* * *

"Jay! "Emily groaned, "I don't want to go, she whined

"It's because of _you; _I didn't get to clean the storeroom. Ji is after me since forever, so you? Helping me. "He said as he dragged her.

"But..." she pouted.

"That pout won't work on me, Ms. Emily, "Jayden stated

"Fine!"She sighed, "I'll help you, "she mumbled. "I won a bloody match and this is what I get, "she muttered. Even though she wanted to spend time with Jayden, her body ached like anything.

"You cheated in the match, "Jayden commented

"I did not, "Emily protested

"Don't lie, you _winked _at me and distracted me, "

"I just wanted to try it, "Emily said defensively, "Didn't know it would work,"

"What if I tell the others about it, "

"You wouldn't, "Emily stated, "You shouldn't "she added

"But I always can, "Jayden smirked as he ran inside the storeroom.

"Jayden Shiba!"Emily screamed as she took off after him.

Their laughter echoed in the Shiba house.

**Whoosh that was long! Hope you guys like it, anyways I'll remind you once again to check out the image for this story. Yay! A Jemily collage! Worked quite long for it. Pls review and lemme know...check chapter definitely TEAM SPIRIT. Here comes the preview...**

**Everything was perfect**

"_I got the cake, "Antonio smirked. _

"_I'll keep Em, busy, "Jayden stated._

_Emily laughed, "Great! You, me tomorrow then?"_

"_Tomorrow, you and me, "Jayden volunteered_

**But fate had some other plans, **

"_Emily!"Jayden yelled as he watched her falling limp, "What did you do to her?"he asked the nighlok as he reached for him._

* * *

"_If the nighlok doesn't come back, we might not be able to save Emily,"Mia said, sadly._

* * *

"_Damn it!"Jayden muttered as he kicked the nearby 's morpher in his hands._

**Memories are cherished...**

"_You sing?"Jayden asked, surprised._

"_Yeah, "Emily smiled, "You should too, you always remain so closed up , cheer up! We are your friends."_

_Jayden grinned. Friends_

* * *

"_I can't do this, "Emily muttered, "I am not the yellow ranger, "_

"_You can and you will!"Jayden yelled, he grabbed her shoulders, "You were destined to be the yellow ranger that is why you are here, " his tone softened._

**Will they be able to save Emily in time?**

"_Don't do anything stupid, okay?"Emily chuckled weakly, "This time I won't be there to correct you, "_

* * *

"_I'll become a nighlok, "muttered Jayden_

**Or will this b'day be her last one?**

* * *

**Yeah,yeah you know what is going to happen but I added my touches and I love giving trailers and stuff. Reviews are welcomed with open arms, ...Please review and let me know what do you think of this chapter and the upcoming one..**


	11. I can't live without you

**Hey, thanks for all the reviews, you guys make my day. There's a surprise at the end, but please don't forget to review about THIS chapter, people have usually reviewed me about the trailers rather than the main chapter. Thanks a lot, it's you motivation that keeps me running. **

**Okay, shut up now, let them read...oh wait I forgot something...**

**EmilyJayden101- You are a true reviewer, dude! I simply adore you, you are one of the persons that make my day **** Thanks a million.**

**ButterflyDreamer767- Thanks a ton! You are simply amazing, keep reviewing.**

**Selena- You are not an author, but I certainly adore you, thanks for all the reviews.**

**Jg13145- What can say, man? You are the best! You have reviewed probably my every story, thanks a ton! **

**GinnyBloomPotter- I know I have tormented you alot, but you still review:p Thank you so much, for the lovely reviews...**

**Jemily- You are not an author, but a true Jemily fan, thanks for the reviews..**

**36kns- Yeah, new reviewer! Thank you so much, hope you review this chapter as well...**

**Piper Rose Jemily Directioner- Another, new reviwer, thank you so much, keep reviewing...and also Emily will never die, she is my protagonist, i love her...**

**Jessica331- A guest, once again but I love you, please review this chapter as well...**

**Thanks to all those who have alerted or made this story among their fav one's.**

**Now onto the story...**

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Everything was peaceful in the Shiba House. It was too quiet.

"Hello?"Emily whispered, hoping anyone would answer her. She looked around but found no one.

_Maybe they went out or something_, she mused as she went inside. Immediately from the back door jumped in the blue, green, pink, gold and the red rangers. "Whoosh, "Mike exaggerated as he wiped his forehead.

Mia rolled her eyes," So decorations?" Kevin raised his hand.

"Gifts?"Mia asked, Mike nodded looking her direction.

"Fish," Mia looked at Antonio who winked.

"And I'll make the cake, I just need..." Mia thought aloud.

"No!" screamed all the male rangers at stopped and looked at them, her eyebrow quirked. It was almost lost in her black hair.

"I mean..I already ordered the cake," Antonio said

"Oh, better luck next time I guess.."Mia said disappointed. She was hoping she would make the cake.

"Whose going to distract Emily?" Mia asked, she eyed Jayden.

"I will," Jayden raised his hand. Everyone looked at him, almost asking him to leave behind her or else she might find them. Jayden nodded, comprehending as he took off behind the yellow ranger.

* * *

Emily walked towards the gate, when she heard a voice,"Hey!"

She turned around and smiled,"Hey yourself,"

"Where are you going?"Jayden asked, he reached up till her.

"Nothing," she shrugged, "Where were you guys?"

"Uh.."Jayden stuttered, trying to think of something, "I was in my room and the others are outside..they...wanted to ...fish with Antonio?"

"Really?" Emily asked, wide eyed, "Why didn't you go?"

Jayden smiled,"Because you didn't go,"

_Awww...he's sweet._ Emily grinned, "But how come I didn't go?" she frowned, once again.

"Uhh..probably because you were sleeping,"

Emily nodded, though she didn't look convinced.

"Emily, "Jayden whispered, "Hmm.."Emily said

"So what were you doing?" Jayden asked

"Uh..I was wondering," she paused, "I never got to visit this city,"

She looked towards Jayden, "I mean where I live, everything is there...but I love living here! I mean the way people live, it's awesome!" her eyes brightened.

Jayden chuckled lightly, _her eyes are beautiful._

"I'll show you around sometime, "Jayden told her.

"Really?" Emily asked, her eyes twinkled

"Really, "Jayden repeated

"Tomorrow then," Emily said him, "Tomorrow," Jayden repeated, trying hard not to smile goofily.

"Together," she couldn't help but grin.

"Together," he chuckled. And awkward silence followed.

Emily looked down at her shoes, she couldn't believe he forgot her birthday. He was the only person she told and yet he-

"Emily-" Emily looked up but their conversation was interrupted because of the rapid sound of the gap sensor and the rangers which were running hastily towards them or rather towards the gate.

They exchanged a look before running behind them.

"Where's he?" Emily asked, completely morphed. She moved her head around, searching for the nighlok.

"There!" Mike pointed towards the greasy red nighlok.

"Let's surprise him," Kevin grinned, "Spin sword:Hydro bow!" he summoned his weapon and targeted the nighlok. The arrow released hit the nighlok in the back, "Bull's eyes!" he turned towards his friends.

"Way to go, Kev!" Mia patted him on his back.

"Snack time is over, nighlok," Jayden exclaimed, as the menacing nighlok approached them.

"Samurai rangers," the nighlok said venomously. The rangers looked at the nighlok wide eyed, he was made up of red orbs. It was difficult to make out where his eyes were.

"Your done!" Antonio said, as he rushed forward, his sword tightly clasped in his hands.

"We'll shut you out for good, "Mike assured the nighlok as he ran forward, his breathing hard.

Both the ranger's tried to attack but to their surprise, the nighlok said the word,"Body swarm," before 'breaking' into small red orbs.

It surrounded the green and gold ranger, hitting them rapidly before becoming a nighlok once again.

"It's like dodge ball with teeth," Mike commented, before getting hit by the nighlok on his chest. Antonio met the same fate, both the ranger fells hard.

"Incoming!" Mia gave a shrill cry, the nighlok was coming towards them.

But before she could harm him, the nighlok knocked her and Jayden down.

Emily was attacked as she tried to prevent herself rapidly. The nighlok kicked her hard causing her to roll down. Before she could get up, the nighlok stood above her.

"You'll make a fine desert, "he sneered.

"Wait, no!"Emily pleaded as she put up a hand in her defence.

A bright white colour ball escaped her mouth. Her energy slowly leaving her body, she felt herself go dizzy. Within seconds, she de morphed and her eyes rolled at the back of her head as she fell on the ground.

"Emily!" Jayden shouted, eyeing her pale figure, "What did you do to her?" he growled all the while getting up and trying to slash his blade across the nighlok's chest but to no avail. The nighlok once again broke into floating spheres, this time hitting Jayden again and again.

Jayden let out a groan as he landed on the ground.

"Her spirit was delicious!", the nighlok sniggered. "You have until the sun sets to get her spirit back but that doesn't matter since I'm going back to the nether world for the rest of the day!" He laughed before entering a crack in a pillar.

"Will her spirit be gone forever?" Mia asked, almost afraid of the answer.

Jayden ignored her as he got up and placed himself beside's Emily's body. He demorphed and placed her head on his lap, "Emily," he whispered, thinking she would answer.

"Emily!" he shook her more firmly, but it was futile.

"We need to take her to Ji," Jayden said, he picked up Emily in bridal style. He blonde hair sprawled on his chest. He could smell her vanilla shampoo.

* * *

Jayden looked at the map again, probably for the umpteenth time of the day, wishing the nighlok would appear any time.

He heard a sudden cry, "Emily's awake,"

_She's awake._ He ran towards her room, and looked down at her. He gave her a smile, even though he was losing hope. He placed himself beside her, her hand tightly clasped in his hand. "Hey," he smiled

"Hey," she said albeit weakly. She glanced at all the rangers but Antonio, who was not in the room. Jayden had almost forgotten their presence, right now all that mattered was Emily, his Emily.

"I am sorry guys," Emily looked at her friends," I let him get me,"

"Emily, don't be silly," Mike told her, ?"We're just glad you're okay," he handed her a glass of water. As she gulped down the water from the glass, Jayden held it for support, fearing she might have a lose grip due to her lack of energy.

"Thanks for putting on a brave face, but I know I'm not okay." Emily looked down, she did not want to see the look of defeat in everyone's eyes.

"I feel so empty inside." Emily said.

"Hey, don't worry, okay," Jayden touched her chin and made her look in his eye.

"We're not gonna let you down, we'll save you." He looked at her as he gave her hand a small squeeze. "Just hold on until then."

"We'll figure it out,"Mia added, trying to be strong.

Emily managed a small smile," Just don't do anything stupid, okay? This time I won't be able to correct you," she let out a weak chuckle. Jayden squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry, I won't, otherwise I will get my ass kicked by you," Jayden laughed.

"Good," Emily mumbled, before sleep overcame her.

Jayden's face looked crestfallen.

"Oh no, she's falling asleep again,"

Mike let out a growl, he rushed outside ready to make Splitface pay for what her did.

"Mike!" Kevin cried as he ran behind him, Mia followed.

Jayden cast a look at Emily, not wanting to leave her. He sighed and kissed her forehead, "Look after her," he told Ji, who was surprised by his reaction towards Emily's state. He ran after the other rangers.

"You can't do this to Emily!" Mike yelled as he slashed the pillar, inside which Splitface went. His spinsword hitting the pillar now and then, "Do you hear me?"

Mia and Kevin looked at him. Mia moved forward, "Calm down, Mike! This won't do any good," she reminded the green ranger.

"Then what should we do?" Mike turned towards the pink ranger, "Tell me, what should we do?" he repeated, but the she remained silent, not knowing the appropriate answer.

"Mike," Jayden started, but stopped when he saw a person in white robe."You," he spat out in disgust.

""It seems I have bad timing," Deker said with a malicious smile. "I thought we could finally duel but it seems you're already preoccupied."

"If you know that then go away," Jayden walked past him, to his friends."I don't have time for your games, stranger,"

. "My business is with the Red Ranger. But, he will not be a formidable opponent for my Uramasa. His head is not in the game." Deker turned towards the other rangers, "There is one way for humans like _you_ to enter the Netherworld."

"Really?" Mike asked wide eyed, "How?"

"Simply trade your human existence to become a Nighlok," Deker replied, he eyed Jayden particularly, apparently aware of his feelings about the blonde ranger. "Merely give yourself up and pass over through the gap."

"Wait, Are you saying that you made that choice?" Kevin asked

"I don't remember how it happened to me," Deker said,turning away from them, his back against them. "But, I'm living proof that it can be done." With that Deker changed into a nighlok, before disappearing leaving a blue poof behind.

"Become a nighlok?" Mia whispered, looking up in the sky.

"I'll become a nighlok," Jayden muttered instantly, he would do anything, _anything _to save Emily.

"No, wait," Mia said, "We need to think about this, maybe we can find some other solution, till then or one of us will become a nighlok,"

"But-"

"No buts Jayden," Mia said firmly, "We have a world to save to," she reminded him.

Jayden sighed and nodded.

* * *

The rangers were still at the Shiba House, Mia was dabbing Emily's face with a wet cloth now and then.

Mike and Kevin were inside trying to convince Mentor Ji, about becoming a nighlok. It seemed they had no other option.

* * *

Jayden let out a frustrated groan as he went outside the house. Emily only had five hours left. He threw his morpher hard on the ground and kicked the wall of the house, "Why her?" he whispered, "My mom's gone, dad's gone, Lauren's-" he stopped in between, "Why her, now? Why?"

He closed his eyes, envisioning all the good moments with her.

* * *

"My name's Emily " Emily said with a smile , showing her perfect white teeth , offering him her hand.

"Jayden Shiba, welcome to the team " said Jayden as they shook hands.

* * *

"Thanks, Jayden," Emily grinned as she launched herself at the red ranger.

* * *

"I can't do this," Emily mumbled, her gaze on her feet, "Jay, I can't I am not the yellow ranger," she told him.

"You can and you will!" Jayden held her shoulder's tightly.

"It was your destiny, Em," Jayden said softly, " You are the real yellow ranger," he whispered.

"Thanks," Emily mumbled before burying her face in his chest, "Training?" Jayden asked.

" Later," Emily muttered, smiling hard.

* * *

"You sing?" Emily aksed Jayden.

"I do," Jayden said, "There was a time when in my life..there was nothing more important than music,"

"You didn't die, did you?" Emily asked rhetorically, " You are talking as if you died,"

Jayden chuckled.

"Even you sing," Jayden pointed out. Emily nodded, "Not much," she added.

"So, these are your songs?" Jayden asked as he waved a brown notebook in front of him. Emily's eyes widened, "No Jay," he ran to fetch it but Jayden moved back.

"Will you sing a song for me?" Jayden asked

"Nope," Emily said instantly.

"Please, Emy," Jayden said, "Will you help me?" she looked at him. Jayden sighed and nodded.

"Yay!" Emily cheered before taking her guitar out.

"Which song.."Emily flipped the papers over and over again,

"Ha! This one, What I've been looking for..." Jayden peeked, standing behind her shoulder.

"But," Emily began, blushing hard.

"What?" Jayden asked, not able to understand the problem." Please Em," he pleaded.

"Fine," she sighed, " But this doesn't get out of this room," she told him.

"Deal," Jayden said

Emily started playing the guitar, her eyes on Jayden whose eyes were on the paper.

Jayden:  
It's hard to believe  
That I couldn't see  
You were always there beside me.

Emily looked at him in surprise. _He sings so well! _

Emily:  
Thought I was alone  
With no one to hold

Both of them sang together, their voice complementing each other perfectly producing a beautiful melody.

But you were always right beside me  
This feeling's like no other  
I want you to know

Jayden looked up and at the same time, Emily looked at him. Both looked lost into each other's eyes as they sang,

I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found  
What I've been looking for..

"Your singing's marvellous," Jayden complimented, unable to stop certain thought's entering his mind.

"You too," she smiled back. Silence surrounded them, which luckily someone decided to break.

"That was..nice," Emily muttered. Jayden looked at her, trying not to hold her, kiss- he dismissed the thought.

"Very," Jayden agreed, "Come on, let's go, other's might have arrived," Emily pulled Jayden by his arm.

"What- Em!" he laughed but followed her. He failed to notice a small scribbling beneath the lyrics, _Dedicated to Jayden Shiba. Jayden and Emily, best friends forever..._

* * *

"Stop making noise, Em!" Jayden scolded her as she banged the table.

"Oh! Come on," she pouted, "You got to do this, why should I do it?" she asked

"Because of you I didn't clean the store room earlier!" he reminisced

"Fine!" Emily crossed her arms on her chest, "When I won't we around, you will miss my voice.." she smirked

* * *

Jayden opened his eyes, the silence was deafening. _When I won't be around, you will miss my voice..._

Tears collected in his eyes as he looked at the setting the sun. Another memory hit him,

* * *

"Beautiful, na?" Emily said as the looked at the sunset. "Very, "Jayden agreed, his gaze resting on Emily, instead.

"You know, sometimes I think that a sunset is sad, it shows how a everything goes down, ends," said Jayden. He didn't know why, but he felt like his feelings are something, he could always share with Emily.

"But after the sunset only, after the end only, a new day begins, a new beginning takes place" Emily explained.

"Optimistic, much?"

"Always," Emily grinned.

* * *

"Damn it! Everything reminds me of her," Jayden whispered. "Screw Ji," he mumbled, "I'll become a nighlok," he muttered before taking off towards the gate.

Suddenly his samuraizer buzzed, "Hello?" he said as he placed it beside his ear.

"Jayden," came Antonio's voice.

"Antonio?" Jayden frowned, "Where were you the whole day?"

"Don't ask questions," Antonio chuckled, "I found a way to bring that nighlok back. You all meet me at the place where he attacked, "

"On it," Jayden grinned, they can, they _will _save Emily.

The rangers reached the place to find Antonio waiting.

"I can bring the nighlok back from the gap," Antonio whispered

"How?" Kevin asked

t will take a lot of symbol power," Antonio replied before opening the top of his fish cooler. A smile etched on his face "And…the Clawzord."

"You've fixed it?" Mia asked in awe, eyeing the blue-gold zord.

"That's why you weren't in the house since morning," she put two and two together.

"Precisely," Antonio replied.

"And this is how it's going down." He quickly told them his plan and they fixed their positions beside each other.. "Alright, you guys ready? Let's do this."

Antonio pressed the buttons on his morpher and within seconds a digital copy of the yellow symbol was seen in thin air. Every ranger had their spin swords in their hands, the respective colour disc placed firmly on it.

"Symbol Power," they shouted in unison.

"Live!" They spun their spin swords hard but Antonio who was hitting send on his phone.

"Live!" they shouted once again, the symbol becoming brighter as the claw zord grow bigger.

The ground shook violently before Splitface appeared in front of them, it looked like he had been pulled by a magnet.

"Way to go, Antonio!" Jayden cheered. _We will save you, Em._

"But, I was in the Netherworld," Splitface cried. "How did I get here?"

"When we came in contact, I marked you with a symbol," Antonio explained, looking back at the rangers for a split second. "The same symbol I've been using while I worked on the Clawzord."

"What?" Splitface looked shocked. "You marked me?"

"Yeah." Antonio grinned. "And after I programmed the Clawzord, I just needed the other Rangers to help me activate him. Once we did that, I knew you'd be drawn out of the Netherworld just like a magnet."

"Aweosme!" Mia cried out in happiness, "Now let's end this,"

"You're on," Jayden grinned, "You'll pay for what you did to Em," he growled.

"Samuarizer! Go go samurai!" they morphed

"Barracuda Blade!" Antonio summoned his weapon before attacking the nighlok repeatedly.

"Body Swarm!" the nighlok shouted but groaned after nothing happened.

"What's happening?" he asked

"You've been marked," Jayden smirked, "Time to pay," Mike added

"No it's not," Splitface shot them a malicious smile before jumping high up in the air, "Later!"

"You won't get away this time," Kevin grinned as he unleashed an arrow from his hydro bow summoned moments ago, "Hydro Bow!"

It hit the monster hard as he smashed against the ground. "Sky Fan!" Mia called out, hitting the nighlok with her weapon, "Nic wok, Kev," she added, looking at the blue ranger.

"Forest Spear!" the green ranger wasn't far behind as he hit the nighlok.

Jayden looked at his friends before saying, "For Emily!"

"Fire Smasher!" his spin sword got replaced by the so called weapon, "You are dead, nighlok!" he growled as he hit the monster. Splitface fell on the ground and minutes later he exploded into tiny bubbles.

"Golden, we got him!" Antonio cheered whilst clapping his hands.

"Think again!" Splitface growled as he appeared in front of the rangers' once agin, this time he was immensely large.

"How are we supposed to make a zord without Emily?" Mia shrieked

"No problem, Mia," Antonio chimed in, "Leave this one to me, guys. The Clawzord will close this deal.

"Samuarizer:Mega mode Power!"

"Clawzord, time to cook," Antonio added, chuckling.

"Enough fooling crab cakes, Rise up giant moogers!" Splitface yelled as moogers began to come from gaps in front of the megazord.

"This is the perfect time for target practice!" Antonio smirked.

The forceps rose up in the air as they started to moved on a high speed, "Claw Spinners!" Some of the moogers getting destroyed.

"Now, four our big trick. Clawzord Transformation!" Jayden heard Antonio's voice

"Claw Battlezord East!"

The clawzord transformed into a zord, knocking some of the moogers once again.

Jayden looked at Antonio, he desperately wanted to kick this monster's idea hit him.

"Mike, Kevin, come on! I have a plan. Lion Foldingzord."

"Dragon Foldingzord."

"Bear Foldingzord."

"Mega Mode Power!"

The swordfish, tiger and beetle zord combined to form samurai battlewing.

"Antonio, you're all clear, "Jayden called out, realising they were running out of time. _Emily_

"Now, let's take this battle in a new direction. And hurry, the sun will set soon." Jayden said, his tone firm.

"You got it!" Antonio replied.

Claw Battlezord South!" Clawzord transformed into a blue faced zord.

"Come on, what's with all the costume changes!" Splitface groaned, "Pick one!"

"Deal with it, Nighlok," he smirked as he moved the zord's sword across the moogers' chest.

"I've got a special combo for you," Antonio added cheesily.

"Let's do this! Claw Battlezord East!" Antonio called out after slashing the monster twice with blades.

The clawzord took its original form. "Claw Battlezord East! Claw Pincher Slash!" Antonio shouted at last, the pincers spinning rapidly before hitting the nighlok straight in his chest. Splitface fell down hard, before erupting into flames.

"Samurai Rangers, victory is ours!" Jayden grinned, happy that they were able to save Emily.

* * *

Jayden ran as fast as his feet could take him, he wanted to meet Emily desperately. He searched the house, but frowned when he didn't find anyone. The other rangers followed.

"Where's Em?" Mia asked, looking for her best friend

Just then a voice came, "Looking for someone?"

The rangers turned around to find a smirking Emily. Everyone grinned happily. Mia ran forward and grasped her into a hug, "Thank god!" she breathed out, relieved.

Emily smiled. She moved forward, Kevin, Antonio and Mike had grasped her into a hug. "We are glad, you okay chica," Antonio chanted

"Yeah," Mike agreed, while Kevin patted her back.

"Aww..." Emily saw, "I feel loved," she laughed. At last, she turned to Jayden.

"My hug?" Emily whispered before getting wrapped up tightly in his arms, "I was so scared, "he whispered in his ear, his hot breathe on her neck causing her to shiver. Jayden's grip tightened, "Never scare me like this again," he said to her. Emily nodded clinging tighter to him. It seemed they had forgotten that everyone else was around.

Mia cleared her throat causing them to look at her, "We should probably meet Ji," she suggested.

Jayden and Emily blushed scarlet before nodding.

* * *

Later that day...

"You know, you scared the crap outta me," Jayden said as he entered Emily's room. He was planning to distract Emily until Mia and the guys set up her birthday party.

"Really?" Emily smiled, her hazel eyes meeting his. She motioned him to sit beside her. Jayden did the same.

"I missed you," Jayden commented genuinely.

"You missed me, you wanna hug me, you want stay with me," Emily said cheekily, laughing as she said so.

Jayden laughed, "Seriously Em," his tone turned serious, " If something would-"

"Nothing happened to me, okay?" Emily touched his arm, "It's hard to get rid of me," she added.

"Too bad," Jayden teased. Emily looked offended, she hit his arm playfully, "Take that back!"

Jayden just shook his head. "Take that back," Emily laughed once again before hitting him again and again. Suddenly Jayden took her arm, thwarting her actions, "I never want to get rid of you, " he finally admitted looking deep into her eyes. Emily froze for a minute due to the close contact, she just smiled, "I knew that," she breathed out, "Of course you would-"Jayden was cut out by a shriek.

Immediately Mia came in and pulled Emily by the arm, "Whoa" Emily yelped, surprised.

"Come on," Mia flashed a grin at Jayden. He smiled knowing what she was up to.

"Where are you-" Emily stopped. Immediately, the male rangers but Jayden jumped and screamed, "Happy Birthday, Emily, "

Emily grinned, she did not expect this, "You guys did this?" she asked in awe. Everyone nodded as Mike moved forward handing her, her sister's card. Jayden watched as she read the card, a smile forming on her lips.

"And what's a birthday without a cake," Antonio chuckled as Mentor Ji brought a cake.

"Clawazord?" Kevin asked, looking at the yellow cake, which was now on the table.

"It's his birthday too," Antonio pointed out.

Emily laughed, "No worries, claw zord is my buddy too,"

"You guys are the best," she added, looking at her friends, a big smile adorned her face.

"No Em, you are the best, "Jayden said genuinely. Emily grinned at him before winking at him. Jayden eyed the cake, trying to ignore the somersaults that were happening in his stomach.

"_I-_We were so happy to see that you're okay, today victory is really ours," Jayden smirked, hoping no one caught his slip.

Emily laughed, "Samurai Rangers, victory is ours," she added.

"Who wants cake?" Mia asked, picking up the knife kept beside her.

Emily's smile faltered slightly, "You made it?"

"No," Mia smiled apologetically, "Sorry, we got this cake at the bakery,"

Emily visibly relaxed, "No worries, I know you are busy,"

"Now make a wish," came Mike's voice. Emily looked at her team mates before closing her eyes, _I wish Jayden likes me and we become a couple. _She opened them, blowing her candles as everyone sang Happy Birthday.

Emily knew her wish was childish, but she also knew what she had for Jayden was no way in hell a school girl crush. She had genuine feelings for him, which she plans to tell him soon.

* * *

"Hey Em," came Jayden's voice.

"Hmm, "Emily looked at him as she ate her cake. Mia was sitting beside her but got up realising that the 'couple' needed privacy.

"This is for you," Jayden said as he sat beside her, offering her a gift wrapped up in a yellow paper.

"Jay-"Emily began.

"Don't it's your birthday," Jayden smirked. Emily sighed and opened it and gasped, "This is beautiful,"

The bracelet was white coloured, a beautiful heart was attached to it on which 'Emily' was etched. The bracelet was _white, made_ up of real diamonds.

"Jay, this is too muc-"

"It isn't trust me,"he grinned, "Let me," he offered, helping her with the bracelet when he realised Emily was struggling with it.

"Thanks," Emily breathed, "So tomorrow?" she asked hesitatingly, thinking he might've forgotten. "Tomorrow, don't forget, you and me visiting the city," he said as he exited.

Emily watched him leave and breathed," You and me,".

She looked at the bracelet, _you and me, Jayden and Emily,_

**Whoosh that was long, I love you guys, awesome reviews, so just for my reviwers and readers, here is the precap of the next TWO chapters, hope you all like it...**

"I'm ready," Emily grinned, she wore a yellow halter neck dress.

"Me too," Jayden grinned, he wore a red unbuttoned shirt with black jeans and red sneakers and a white vest underneath.

* * *

"You two are up next," The host said.

"Us?" Jayden and Emily exchanged a look.

* * *

"We are dancing?!" Emily shrieked

"Whoa, "Emily laughed as Jayden pulled her towards him, twirling her around.

* * *

"Hot dogs!" Jayden grinned as he offered Emily some.

Emily laughed.

* * *

"This is breathtaking," Emily laughed as she stood atop the Empire State building.

"I know," Jayden agreed

* * *

"I hate ice skating!" Jayden laughed

"I love it," Emily said cheekily as she dragged him along.

"No!" Jayden laughed as she fell down for the umpteenth time of the day, "I still hate it, " he groaned

"Really, Jay, really?" Emily mocked him as she skated on the ice rink, reaching her red counterpart. She stood atop him, her legs right beside. Jayden looked at her upside down face. "You think this is funny?" he laughed as he grabbed her legs shaking them violently as Emily fell down on her butt.

"Ow!" Emily cringed, a smile still intact on her face.

"You are a jerk," she chuckled

Jayden laughed loudly as Emily cursed him.

* * *

"This is awesome!" Emily grinned as she eyed Jayden's arrangement. She didn't think he would do this for her.

"Smile Em," Jayden said as he snapped a picture. The flash went off.

* * *

Chapter 2

But while our veteran rangers are having fun, trouble isn't far behind.

"Deker," Ji breathed out.

"What does he want with Jayden," Emily growled.

* * *

Jayden coughed violently as he spat out the tea, what felt like poison, "Jayden!" came Emily's shriek.

* * *

"You are going to make out of this, "Emily told Jayden as she squeezed his hand. Jayden nodded.

* * *

"Go kick some ass," Emily tried to hide her crying face behind her smile.

"Em-" Jayden began as he stepped forward.

"Just go, okay? And come back in one piece," Emily told him, her tough face one. She and Jayden bumped their knuckles, "You bet," Jayden smirked.

* * *

But it wasn't that easy,

"Guy's-" Emily was cut off as a hand covered her mouth, she tried to shout but only a muffled reply came out. Soon a hand hit her head as she was knocked unconscious.

* * *

"I won't fight you Deker, " Jayden said firmly, "I fight against the evil, for the people,"

"For someone?" Deker smirked as he appeared, his sword, Urmasa pressed tightly against someone's neck. Jayden's breath got caught in his throat as he saw blood on Deker, which was _not _Deker's which meant...

* * *

**That's it, hope you liked it. Please don't forget to review about this chapter...thanks a million.**

**Well wisher123**

**You know you want to...**


	12. First date?

**Hey! Thank you..so much! I love you guys. 95 reviews, yeah! **

**This chapter dedicated to all the ones who reviewed. JEMILY FOREVER! Sorry for the delay..**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...tragic, i know**

Emily fidgeted with her dress, once again making sure she looked okay. "You look pretty," Mia said as if she had read Emily's mind.

"You really think so?" Emily asked, her hazel eyes turning towards her.

"I know so," Mia countered, looking directly in Emily's eyes, telling her she was not kidding. "After all, I helped you with it." She added, giving her sister a cheeky grin. She was wearing a bright yellow one shoulder top with black shorts and thick plain yellow pumps to go with it. Her blonde hair flew down her back, turning into her natural curls. A small yellow clip at the back kept it intact while a few front strands on her face, settling around her face perfectly. Emily giggled, a bright tinge of red on her cheeks.

Emily looked at her, "Thank Mia,"

"No problemo," the brunette laughed before pushing her, "Now, go! You have a hot date,"

"It is not a date," Emily reprimanded.

"Yeah, yeah," Mia said dryly, clearly not believing what she just said, "Then why are we not tagging along?"

"Because a nighlok might attack." Emily said, remembering what Jayden said the other day when he talked to Ji.

Mia shook her head all the while biting her lip to suppress a giggle; "Of course." she said and dragged her.

Emily entered the living room, her heels hitting the wooden floor as a 'click' turning everyone's attention towards her.

Jayden looked at her and blinked, she looked _gorgeous. _Mike, Kevin and Antonio looked at Emily before turning towards their leader, a smirk on their lips.

"You look really pretty, Em," Antonio complimented and Jayden's face immediately darkened. _He _was supposed to tell her that.

"Thanks," Emily grinned, she turned towards the leader, "I am ready."

"Me too," Jayden laughed. "Guys, we'll be back by 8.00, okay? Just don't get yourself in any trouble" Jayden told his friends who nodded.

"Jayden, you just go and have fun." Antonio looked at him, a mischievous smile adorning his face.

Jayden shot him a faux- glare before shaking his head and letting out a low chuckle, "Let's go, Em."

"Yeah, bye guys," Emily waved as she turned to walk outside the mansion, following Jayden.

"Bye!" all the rangers said in unison. Mia turned towards the male rangers sharply, "Remember." She began, "No calling them, even if a nighlok attacks. Not unless we need them,"

"But, why?" Mike frowned.

Mia and Antonio shared a look before smacking the green ranger on his head, together. "Ow!" Mike cringed in pain, his hand instinctively touching the back of his head.

"What?!" Mike practically yelled.

"You are so dumb," Mia rolled her eyes, "I mean, even Antonio figured it out!" The brunette moved her hand pointing towards the gold ranger.

"Yeah-_Hey!" _Antonio said, offended.

Kevin laughed as he watched Antonio clutching his heart, mock hurt. "It is not funny!"

Mia and Kevin shared a look before erupting into peals of laughter once again.

"I still don't get it," Mike scratched his head, "Why shouldn't we call them?"

Everyone slapped the palm of their hands on their forehead.

* * *

Jayden bit his lip, hesitatingly casting a look at the blonde once again. He was glad that she was wearing casual clothes only, rather than overdoing it. It was one of the qualities he liked about her. No showing off. This was her, the genuine her. She wasn't trying to impress him. Just a little touch, nothing her.

Emily walked forward, trying to keep her gaze forward. She could see from the corner of her eye that Jayden was looking her. Instinctively, her hand reached her hair, hoping anything wasn't wrong it with it.

"You look really pretty," Jayden complimented.

"Really?" Emily's eyes brightened, "Thanks," she flushed, her eyes lingering on the floor hoping he would not notice that.

"Well, you look handsome too."

Jayden knew this was the final chance of starting the conversation or else he would be shy and won't be able to start it off, "I know," he flashed her a cheeky grin.

_For god sake Jayden, this is Emily, act normal._

"Conceited much?" Emily retorted, shoving him playfully.

Jayden let out a light chuckle, "So, where would you like to go first?"

"Weren't you supposed to decide that?" Emily giggled.

"Well..Yeah," Jayden let out a nervous chuckle and before he knew he offered his arm to Emily, "Shall we?"

Emily let out a fake gasp, "Gentleman as always, " she raised an eyebrow as Jayden flashed her a sheepish smile.

"We shall," she smiled before linking her arm with his. Together, they finally walked outside the lawn.

"Jayden..?" Emily asked, turning to face the red ranger who was chuckled as he watched the confused blonde, " Why did we stop?" She was only able to see an object, which was also covered with a red sheet.

"Did you honestly think we would walk all the way?" Jayden's eyebrow rose.

"Well.." Emily began tentatively, "Yeah."

"My dear yellow ranger," Jayden swung his arm around the blonde in a friendly gesture, " Did you think Ji is the only one owning a bike?"

With that, he lifted the red sheet, only to reveal a red Honda CB750.

"Eeep!" Emily yelped, clinging onto Jayden tighter, clearly not expecting what was under it. Her eyes closed momentarily.

"Em," Jayden whispered. Emily opened a single eye, her brown orb peeping and finding a bike.

"A bike?" she shrieked, opening her eyes. She ran forward, touching it, making Jayden miss the certain warmth "You own a bike!" she looked at her friend. _Crush._

"You own a bike and you didn't tell me!" she slapped his arm lightly.

"Ow!" Jayden grasped his arm in mock pain, "That hurt!" Emily stuck her tongue out at him.

"You got scared," Jayden snickered, " You were scared of a bike." He repeated, slowly.

"Was not!"

"Was!"

"Was not!"

"Was!

"Was!"

"Was not!"

Jayden stopped, realising what he said. "That was cheating!" he whined.

Emily gave him a slight smirk, "Everything is fair in love and war!"

_Love. _That single word echoed in Jayden's mind.

"By the way," Emily frowned all of a sudden, "Why didn't you tell anyone that you had a bike?"

"It belonged to my dad," Jayden lowered his voice, "You are the first one to see this after he..."

Emily instinctively touched his arm and Jayden's hurt face to changed that of gratefulness. This one girl could bring out the best and the worst in him. She always knew how to deal with him.

"It's okay," Emily bit her lip, not knowing whether to be happy about the fact that Jayden let her be the first person to see the bike, implying she was important to him or to curse herself for causing him such a pain, "We can wal-"

"No," Jayden cut her off, "We are going on it," he gently brushed it's seat, as if remembering the moments he spent with his father before picking up the two helmets, hanging on its handle, offering one to the girl.

"Take this."

Emily smiled before placing the helmet on her head, and buckling it up. "Aww.." she said looking at Jayden, "You look cute!"

"Shut up," Jayden pretended to growled, though he loved her calling him _cute_, he brought the glass shield in front of his helmet.

"Wait!" Emily said, before standing on her toes as she hit her helmet on Jayden's. Jayden looked at her in confusion. "Now, let's go."

Jayden laughed sitting on the biking, clutching the handle as Emily placed herself behind. She moved her hands forward and frowned, _Shall I place it around his waist? _She blushed at the thought of it. Closing her eyes for a split second, she placed her shaking hands on his shoulder.

"Ready?" Jayden asked, putting his keys in the ignition switch.

"As ever." Emily gulped.

Jayden started the bike. It suddenly jerked, causing Emily to fall forward and wrapping her arms around Jayden's waist. She breathed in his cologne, resting in his warm touch. Jayden smiled at the touch. "Here we go!"

* * *

"Where are we going first?" Emily asked, as Jayden drove.

"Empire State Building?" Jayden asked, waiting for her reply.

"Sounds good," Emily said, tightening he arms around Jayden.

"Here we are!"

Jayden stopped in front of the tall building. Emily got up and removed her helmet, looking up at the building in awe. "Whoa!"

Jayden parked the bike among the other cars. He took his helmet out and paid for the parking before running towards Emily. "You like it,"

"Love it." Emily nodded, "We are going to go up?"

Jayden nodded, " How come we are not waiting in the line?" Emily frowned as she watched a queue gathered in front of the building.

"I have my ways," Jayden smiled.

Emily gave a nod, her eyes sparkling. Suddenly, something warm touched her hand. "Come on," Jayden caught her hand, surprising her. She looked at Jayden as he walked forward, completely obvious to the somersaults he was causing in her stomach.

"Whoa!" Emily breathed in as she walked onto the top deck, "This is amazing!" she laughed as she dragged Jayden, "Come Jay,"

"My arm, Em!" Jayden chuckled.

Emily let go of him, walking forwards capturing the fence in her sift hands. A gust of wind whipped her lavish golden hair. Emily closed her eyes, and spread her arms, breathing in. "This feeling is amazing,"

"I know," Jayden looked at Emily, "It's beautiful." He whispered.

"You ever been here?" Emily asked. Jayden nodded, "When I was young." He answered.

"People look so small," Emily commented and giggled, " Just like ants,"

Jayden nodded, he was going to smile to hard. "Come on, you do it,"

Jayden laughed before doing the same, the wind blowing his hair as he set himself...free. "Like it?" Emily asked.

Jayden shook his head making Emily frown, "Love it," Emily laughed.

Well, this was fun.

* * *

"Hungry?" Jayden asked Emily as they walked down the street, in order to reach their bike. After staying up for almost an hour and chatting, Jayden finally _convinced _Emily to come down.

Emily nodded. She wasn't shy enough to pretend. One quality Jayden liked about her. "Fine, what restaurant-"

"No!" Emily shrieked, "Let's have a hot dog," she grinned as she saw a cart. Jayden laughed as he walked forward, Emily following behind, buying two hot dogs. This was what Jayden loved about Emily, no lavishness or anything, plain and simple Emily.

"So what next?" Emily asked, biting in on the loaf of bread.

"Hmm...where do you wanna go?" Jayden asked, it was almost 5, they left almost left the house at 2.30 pm.

Emily gave a him a small smile, "You take me."

Jayden grinned and nodded, knowing perfectly well where she will want to go next.

"Here we are," Jayden said, looking at the girl, who was clutching her arm.

Emily breathed in, "Oh my god!" she yelped, running forward in delight, "I want to go in there," she looked like a four year old child, who was just offered a candy.

"This is the Rockefeller Centre Ice Skating Rink," Jayden began, "Who know Em, _Ice Skating, "_Jayden said.

"Ice Skating," Emily grinned, ignoring his mocking.

"You suck!" Emily shouted as she walked past or rather _skated _past Jayden.

"Oh, shut up," Jayden growled, trying not to smile, "I am doing this for the first time,"

"Poor Jay," Emily stuck her tongue out at him. Jayden wobbled slightly, like a small child as he left the fence.

"Come on," Emily opened her arms, "I'll give you a chocolate," she laughed as Jayden narrowed her eyes at her before bursting into laughter himself.

"Such a cute couple," they heard a lady speak. Emily whipped her head around only to find a brunette in her mid thirties smiling at them. She gave her warm smile to which Emily couldn't help but smile back. She pointed at Jayden and then at Emily before making a thumbs up, winking at the blonde.

Emily gasped, she thought Jayden and...well it was a good thought, "Emy, a little help here!"

Emily sighed, like that was ever going to happen, "Coming, Jay."

"And that's how we take a step," Emily laughed, her hand fitted perfectly into Jayden's as she led him forward. "This is not funny," Jayden smiled in spite of him.

"Fine," Emily said, "Now you're going to skate on your own."

"But," Jayden protested, "Emy!" he whined.

"No," Emily skated around him in a circle, "I will not help you!" she said firmly, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Fine!" Jayden let out a groan of frustration, "This is how you repay me back," he said. Emily just smirked and skated forward.

"Wait, I-m –_Ow!" _Jayden's voice rang.

Emily turned around and gave a hearty laugh as she watched the fallen red ranger. His face was covered with a frown as pain seized through his body. She skated to him, standing while placing her legs beside his fallen head, leaning down, "You suck, you know that, right?"

"I'll show you what sucks, "Jayden flashed her mischievous smile before quietly bringing his hands to her legs, shaking them vigorously. "What...!" Emily yelped, as she fell on her butt.

"Ow!" she cringed, rubbing her legs, flashing Jayden a sad look.

"Ow!" Jayden repeated, expecting her to laugh but she didn't.

"Emily?" Jayden asked, he stopped laughing immediately. A whimper was heard, " Look Em, I am sorry.."

"Gotcha!" Emily laughed as she lifted her face, which was glowing with delight.

"You.." Jayden began, trying to say something but stopped as he saw Emily giggling happily. He couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Are the best," Emily finished for Jayden. She couldn't stop smiling. It was as if when she was with him, her lips itself started to twitch, curling up.

She pushed herself or _tried _to push herself when she noticed that people were staring at her."Jay," she whispered, "People are staring,"

"Huh?" Jayden asked, snapping out of his trance, he was busy thinking that he was so lucky, "Right." He said, beginning to get up.

"What about me?!"

"Sorry," Jayden let out, offering Emily a hand. Emily looked annoyed and slapped his hand away, trying to get up herself.

Oho! Jayden was not a good skater. Instantly, he began to lose his balance. As Emily got up, even she stumbled a bit. Both of them instantly moved their hands forward, grabbing a hold of each other. And there they were, hand in hand standing firm.

"Thanks," Emily stuttered, she was about to fall on her back, hard.

"No problem," Jayden said, he himself was about to fall, "Thank you."

Emily nodded, biting her lip nervously. As girly or cliché it may sound, she loved the feeling when he touched her hand. And,

Was it just her, or both of them stopped stumbling or falling _when _their hands entwined. Her hand tightened around him, he was her rock.

"Let's skate," Jayden suggested, his voice suddenly very soft. Emily looked up at him, looking into his twinkling blue eyes, "Yeah,"

* * *

"Well, that was fun," Emily linked her arm with Jayden.

"It sure was," Jayden breathed out as Emily partially, leaned towards him, knocking his breath away. _God, what was with this girl?_

A sudden burst of instruments grabbed their attention as Jayden and Emily saw a group of people huddled together, apparently watching something.

"Let's go," Emily whispered, pulling Jayden along.

"_Let' see what we got ...couple number seven, now all we need is our last couple, anyone volunteering?" _A loud booming voice was.

"What's going on?" Emily frowned, trying to see past the tall people. Jayden chuckled, grabbing her hand and cutting through the crowd, "A little space, please."

Emily gave a muffled laugh, she was glad he was so tall and macho..._macho._

"So, we're looking for our eighth couple.." the speaker's gaze wandered in the crowd before stopping on a certain couple. He looked at his assistants who nodded, before making their way in the crowd.

Jayden and Emily saw some chairs and tables placed for people while smooth music pierced the air. The crowd was cheering vigorously as if something was about to happen. Suddenly a lady approached them, her gaze lingering on their entwined hands. Emily saw this and her hand tightened over Jayden's, as if claiming he was hers.

"Uhh..can you both come with us?" The same lady, wearing a black skirt and white shirt asked them. He black heels clicked on the ground. Emily frowned, _what was going on?_

Meanwhile, the crowd hooted loudly, clearly getting what it meant. Emily gave a slight nod, before Jayden and she followed the lady inside the restaurant in front of which, the event was organised. Emily figured as much, that they organised it.

The lady turned around shrilly, "You see," the lady began looking at Jayden as Emily crossed her arms across her chest clearly not appreciating the interaction between the two. "Today, we organised a surprise competition for eight couples. We wanted to check the chemistry between them. The response was awesome," the lady's eyes shone as she spoke at the last statement, clearing showing her pride. "But, you see at the beginning we announced that they were eight couples, but.." she stopped, looking at the teenagers.

"Go on," Emily insisted. She was still bewildered. Jayden on the other hand seemed to comprehend what they were trying to say and his eyes widened.

"No-"

"Please, you can be the last couple,"

"Coup-We're dancing!" Emily exclaimed all of a sudden, the realisation finally dawning on her face.

"But-"

"Please," the lady pleaded, "My job is at stake. And wouldn't you want to dance with your girlfriend?"

Emily's face immediately turned red hot as she thought herself as his girlfriend. "No, no," Jayden stuttered, a faint tinge of red on his cheeks, "She is not my girlfriend," he looked at Emily, who nodded in the direction of the brunette, making his call affirmative.

"Funny," The woman frowned, "We are never wrong," she scrunched her nose, "But you guys need to do it, the audience already got the hint, please."

"No-"

"Yes," Emily said, nodding her head. Being the kind girl that she was, she didn't want any person to lose their job because of a silly competition, "We'll do it,"  
"But-"The lady interrupted Jayden, with a whoop of delight. Her pearly whites clearly visible as she stretched her lips in a broad smile.

"Thank you, thank you." She said.

God, she was really desperate.

She clapped twice as two men and women appeared in front of the them.

She turned towards the girls, "Marie, Kendra take Miss.."

"Emily," the so called girl supplied.

"Emily, to get her changed. Marcus, Joey same with ..Mr.."

"Jayden," Jayden spoke albeit reluctantly.

"Right, Jayden and Emily, I will see you in five." With that the lady whipped her brown before running in the other direction.

"Em-"

"I know, I know, I am stupid. But this," she smiled, "Is supposed to be my birthday bash."

Jayden rolled his eyes, "Hmm.." he pretended to think, tapping his chin again and again with his finger, "Hmm..whatever the birthday girl wants, she gets."

"Yeah!" Emily pumped her fist into the air. She was suddenly aware about the gazes she was receiving from the other occupants of the room.

"I'll see you in five."

"Yeah, five."

Emily opened her eye, her hazel orb peeping to catch her glimpse in the mirror. She gasped, she looked _beautiful._

"I must say," the girl named Kendra began, "You are the most beautiful girl we've ever dressed."

Emily could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks, she nodded. She looked at the mirror once again. She was wearing a yellow frock. Yellow straps went across her shoulder blade. The Barbie doll dress, reached her knees. The back portion of the dress formed a V. Her hair was made into a messy bun, beautiful strands falling on her eyes. Her heels were almost four inch high . Emily was kind of surprised that she could actually manage to stand properly.

"You ready?" Marie asked, peeping outside in order to catch a glimpse of the others.

Emily breathed in. She never...felt this beautiful..well she did once, when she became the faux bride, but well, this time...Mia wasn't there.

She was Jayden's partner, which made it all the more better. Though, at the end...they danced.

_Dance. _That word amazed Emily. One thing, one move could wield so much emotions. They almost..kissed. Yeah, she regretted. If only people didn't interrupted...someone, cleared their throat. Emily moved her head sideways, glancing at the girl, "Yes,"

"Good," Marie nodded.

Emily thanked Serena, god, she always said nod your head and say yes when you don't listen to what others say..it always helps.

It did.

She walked out, her heels plopping on the ground as she stepped out. Instantly, she felt a presence beside her, a familiar presence. She turned around and there he was in a _tuxedo. _Scratch that, Emily's mind autocorrected, he was looking _handsome _in a tuxedo. She wanted to say that, but her lips betrayed her, "You don't like wearing a tuxedo,"

"I know," Jayden said, surprised that she actually remembered, he fidgeted with his tie, "You look really pretty by the way," he looked at her, his eyes sparkling. Emily nodded, "Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself." Looking at him with the same passion.

Suddenly a loud voice boomed, "This competition tests your chemistry. Eight couples are competing for this," A beautiful gold rolling trophy was visible, "We play a surprise song, you all dance. The audience decides who will be the winner. Remember, this competition is _not _about dance but about the chemistry, relationship between couples,"

Emily gulped, she looked at Jayden, who looked the same.

Chemistry?

She closed her eyes, "Here we go," she mumbled.

**JAYDEN'S POV**

Time flies, or does it. Gosh, ofcourse it will.

I am screwed. Gosh, Emily...I can't really think what to say, I think..I am falling in love.

No, I am a samurai! This is not suppose...He looked at Emily.

But, she's the best thing..that's even happened to me. I ..love...her.

Maybe, I can impress her? I mean...Lauren did teach me a bit of a dance..didn't she.

"And now, we have couple number seven," I watched as the host read our names off a scrap of paper, "Jayden and Emily!"

I felt something warm. I looked at Emily, god she looked gorgeous. If only..

"Come on," she said, meekly. I was surprised that I was able to hear it. Was she afraid?

**THIRD PERSON'S POV**

The crowd hooted loudly, watching the young couple heading towards the centre. Emily suddenly turned around facing Jayden, "What are we going to?" she asked, looking around widely.

Jayden was quiet for a second before speaking up, "Just follow my lead,"

Emily nodded shrugging, she had no other option, did she.

(**Just picture along, kay?)**

Emily and Jayden moved around in circles, their hands lying steadily beside them as they gazed into the other's eyes.

**_I'm here on the edge again_**

**_I wish I could let it go_**

Jayden pulled Emily towards him, her right hand in 's other hand was on her back while Emily's other hand was on Jayden's shoulder. Their gazes locked_._

**_I know that I'm only one step away _**

**_From turning it around_**

Jayden clasped her right hand tightly with his left hand. He made a circle on his left, going over his head. Emily's hand went along as she followed, twirling properly. She was right beside him now. She stretched properly, her and Jayden's hand entwined in between as they looked at each other. They were facing the audience.

But they weren't aware of that, all they were aware of was...Jayden and Emily.

**_Can you still see the heart of me? _**

**_All my agony fades away. When you hold me in your embrace_**

Jayden pulled his left hand, tugging Emily. She moved forward before turning around, her back against Jayden as the embraced. His warm breath caused a shiver down her closed her eyes, savouring the moment. Jayden's hand tightened on her hands as he closed his eyes. She was so close. Both loved the warm, fuzzy feeling they were going through.

**_Don't tear me down for all I need_**

**_Make my heart a better place_**

**_Give me something I can believe._**

Emily tilted her head a bit. She moved down, bending her torso as Jayden held her hands tightly before pulling her up.

* * *

Emily held Jayden's hand twirling against his arm. Jayden pulled her towards him.

**_I'm here on the edge again_**

**_I wish I could let it goI know that I'm only one step away_**

**_From turning it around_**

Emily spun in circles, colliding with Jayden. Their face inches away from each other. Her arms on his shoulders while Jayden kept his arms on her waist. Both stopped, forgetting everything.

Jayden and Emily...that were the two words ringing in their ears. Nothing else, everything long forgotten. So close...yet so far.

_**Can you still see the heart of me?**_

_**All my agony fades away**_

When you hold me in your embraceJayden and Emily didn't move. They were still looking at each other intensely...it was like gazing into each other's soul as if talking through your eyes. It was..

Mesmerizing.

The crowd hooted loudly. Jayden and Emily snapped out of their trace, suddenly aware of the surrounding. They immediately let go of each other. Comments liked, "Perfect Couple!" and "That was something!" propagated through the air, reaching their ears.

"Wohoo!" the host shouted, "That was something! The best couple we've ever seen," other couples seemed to frown at this, "You too are meant to be." He said gravely looking at the dancer. Jayden and Emily flushed, their gazes travelling everywhere but each other.

"Well, let's have a look at our next cou-"

Jayden and Emily walked back silently.

What was that? Emily mused, The touch, the dance..everything was amazing.

Meanwhile, Jayden was alone in his own thoughts, She was so close. I don't know what is happening.

Marie and Kendra approached Emily, squealing in delight. "My god!" Marie said, "That was so awesome,"

Kendra nodded, "I mean the best couple we've ever seen,"

Emily's gaze travelled up to Jayden, her courage retaining, "Yeah," she smiled.

"Whoa, Man!" Marcus cheered, patting Jayden on the back, "That was hot!"

"Yeah," Joey agreed, "That is some girl you've got out there," he smirked.

Jayden's face darkened, "Stay away from her,"

"Whoa, dude!" Joey backed away, his hands up in the air in mock surrender, "I was kidding,"

Jayden cast a look at Emily, "You better be,"

* * *

After a while...

Jayden and Emily stood side by side waiting for the result. They had changed their clothes as they had ample of time.

"Well," The host began, "It seems clear who the winner is, they have passion, chemistry. Their dance was awesome and most importantly, they are in love,"

"Jayden and Emily!" "Jayden and Emily" the crowd chorused, earning surprised looks from the people in demand.

"That's right, Jayden and Emily!"

Emily cheered in delight and grasped Jayden in a hug. Jayden wrapped his arms around her, lifting her in the air. "We won, we won, we-" Emily stopped her eyes widening, what were they doing. She immediately let go of him. She could have sworn that she saw a disappointed look on Jayden's face.

What did that mean?

"Sorry," she mumbled, letting go of him. "Jayden and Emily, please come and fetch your trophy. You guys deserve it,"

Jayden and Emily shared a look before moving forward to hold the trophy. The crowd cheered happily as they watched them do so.

This was...unexpected.

* * *

"Yeah!" Emily yelled, once again lifting the gold trophy in the air.

"Calm Down," Jayden chuckled.

"Here we are," he said, eyeing his red bike, that was standing somewhat farther, not a single scratch.

"Hmm.." Emily nodded, still in daze that they won the competition. Do I and Jayden look like a couple? Did the host mean what he said?

"Em," Jayden snapped her out of her gaze.

"Yeah," Emily said. This was a common practice now, she suppressed a groan.

"I want to take you somewhere," Jayden said albeit nervously.

"Wha..sure!" Emily said, "You took me out," she pointed out.

Jayden nodded, biting his lip from smiling. He sat on the bike, wearing his helmet, Emily did the same, "Wait," Emily said before moving her head forward hitting Jayden's helmet causing him to smile.

She wrapped her arms around him, breathing in his cologne, closing her eyes, she was ready.

"What is this, Jay?" Emily asked, "I can't see anything," she whined.

"That's the whole point, Em," Jayden said, chuckling. Emily had a black cloth wrapped around her eyes, preventing her from seeing. Jayden had planned a surprise.

"Okay,"

Jayden opened the cloth. Emily frowned seeing only darkness, why there was a need to make her wear a black cloth then? "It's so dark,"

Jayden smiled and clapped her hands twice.

Instantly, the whole park lit up. Yes, a park. In the middle of it, facing the lake was a hut, more like a tent. A white tent. Covered in lights was its roof, yellow lights. And in its centre was a table, a table for two.

"Oh my god!" Emily put her hand on her mouth, she turned towards the red ranger, "Jay, I-"

"Shh," Jayden whispered, "Everything for the birthday girl," he offered her his hand. Emily without even thinking twice, caught hold of it. He led her to the table.

"This is amazing," Emily breathed in, eyeing the food, "Than-"

"Food, first," Jayden reminded her, pulling a chair for her to sit down. He sat down as well.

Emily picked up the fork and knife, ready to cut the beef. She was hungry, so was Jayden, "So, when did you decide all this?"

"I had everything planned out, Antonio helped," Jayden countered.

" Did you cook the food?" Emily asked, she ate her beef, "This is delicious,"

"You kidding me," Jayden said, "Do you wanna eat burned food?"

Emily couldn't help but burst into laughter.

The yellow and the red rangers lied in front of the lake. They ate the dinner a while ago and they had a couple of hours left.

"Thanks,"Emily whispered, her eyes glossy as she turned towards Jayden, "For everything,"

"You..crying?" Jayden asked, "God, Em, I am-" he panicked, he never wanted her to cry.

"No, stupid," Emily punched him playfully, "No one has ever done something like this for me. Not Serena, not my parents, no one," a tear drop fell down her cheek.

"Hey," Jayden said, wiping the tear with the pad of his thumb, "No worries, okay?" he whispered, "I am here," he said. Emily couldn't believe it, this was true. She flung herself at Jayden, her head rested on his shoulder, "Thank you, Thank you," she whispered meekly. Jayden pulled away, "For what?" he teased

"For the best birthday ever,"

"Birthday!? Shit, I forgot something," Jayden let go of the yellow ranger, running towards the tent and picking up a book lying underneath it and something Emily couldn't make out.

He reached Emily and plopped himself on the ground. Emily followed his suit.

Under the stars, lying on wet grass...can anything get better.

"Here," Jayden gave her the book, "What's this?"

"Your birthday present,"

"What?! Jay, you've-"

"Take it," Jayden insisted. Emily hesitated before taking it. She looked at the book with brown colour and 'Happy Birthday' was fetched on it.

Emily opened it and gasped, 'Jayden and Emily' was written on the first page, their photos attached along with it. Both smiling hard.

She flipped and another page, this time both of them dancing in the rain, "Our first rain," Jayden whispered, the same written on the paper.

Emily turned once again, "The first time, we sang together," It was a picture of theirs, Jayden with a guitar in his hand while Emily with a paper.

Emily turned the page and laughed, "The first time you defeated me," It was a picture of Jayden lying on the ground, frowning, though trying to hide his smile while Emily, was smiling as she brought her arm up to her face, showing of her biceps.

"Our first dance," Jayden whispered as Emily flipped over. And there they were in the photo, he was in a tuxedo, she was in a wedding gown. Anyone would have thought that they were a young married couple, "How did you-"

"Mia," Jayden simply answered.

Emily nodded, she wasn't much affected. She just was so engrossed in the book.

"Our first movie night," It was a picture of theirs with the gang, popcorn in their hands as they all laughed. All were in their pj's. Emily laughed, she flipped the page over, "Our first game,"

It was a pic of Emily bouncing the ball as Jayden tried to snatch it.

Emily flipped the page over and frowned, to see it blank. This was the last page, "What about this?" she asked.

Jayden pulled out a Polaroid camera from his pocket, he placed it in front of them, "Smile, Em," Emily smiled, showing off her pearly whites. Jayden grinned as the flash went off.

"Jay, thank you so much," Emily hugged him before kissing his cheek, "For everything, I don't know how can I repay you back, ever."

Jayden let out a deep breath, now or never.

"Actually, Em, I wanted to say that I-" Jayden stopped as his samuraizer went off. Emily frowned, was he actually trying to say what she thought.

"Ji," Jayden said gravely, "Okay, we'll be right there," was what Emily heard.

"We need to go," Jayden said looking at his girlfriend friend, God! What was wrong with him. "Everything okay?" Emily asked.

"Don't know," Jayden shrugged, Though, Ji called us right now,"

Emily nodded, though sad. She picked up her stuff and both ran towards the bike.

Whipping through the air, or more like was Jayden's bike. They reached outside the Shiba Mansion.

Emily got out, clutching the trophy and the book, today was fun. Jayden did the same.

Emily hugged him tightly and whispered, "You are my best friend, Jay,"

Jayden frowned, maybe asking her out will not be such a good idea. After all, all she thought of him was as a ...friend.

That hurt like hell. Dismissing that thought momentarily, he pulled away, "We gotta go." He ran inside the house.

Emily frowned, did she do anything wrong. Shaking her head, she moved inside. She ignored the gazes of her confused friends as they watched her enter with a trophy. She stood behind Jayden as he asked, "What is it, Ji?"

She couldn't see Ji.

"Dekker," was the only word that echoed in the Shiba house.

**That was all. Personally speaking, I am actually proud of this chapter. Especially the dance scene, hope you all like it. You must have noticed that the dialogues in the trailer and the chapter aren't the same, I am sorry for that. While typing, you always get new ideas, so well..yeah, you get it. **

**Please review and tell me your views, I will make sure to use them in future. Criticism accepted, if said politely. Love you, and you know you want to...**

**P.S. Please make the review count go above 100!**


	13. Part 1 : The Tengan Gate

**Hey! I know it's been quite a well. Well in my defense I was updating my other story and my exams were going on. So yeah, that' still no a good reason. Hope this chapter makes it up to you. I'll be updating the other part probably by Sunday, so yeah! I am updating from the cyber cafe...my laptop had also shut down.**

**Disclaimer :I don't own anything.**

Dekker.

One word.

One name.

One person, one nighlok who was after their- Jayden's life.

Emily's gaze travelled towards Jayden, "Wha..what?" she stuttered, her eyebrows furrowing as she realised the danger the clad in red probably was. Jayden seemed to have realised that Emily was right behind him; he stepped aside and cleared the view as Emily entered the room followed by the other rangers.

"Ji, what about Dekker?" he stood right beside Emily, hearing her stuttering he realised that she felt vulnerable. If everyone hadn't been seeing her right now, he would have held her hand but alas.

And coming to think of it, Jayden realised, he was only her friend, wasn't he? So it would be inappropriate.

Inappropriate?

He was still debating when, "The black box." Ji muttered, he looked at his apprentices, "I found a way we can fight Dekker," he announced. Emily visibly relaxed.

"The black box?" Jayden repeated, wide eyed, "Ji, we can't!" his eyes widened, realising what his mentor was up to.

"What is it?" Mia furrowed her eyebrows.

It's a magical talisman," Ji explained, "created by the very first Red Samurai Ranger. It is said that it can unite the symbol powers of all Samurai rangers into one."

"Cool!" Mike rubbed his hands, "Let's get into action!"

"But," Ji paused, the silencing deafening as the tense atmosphere surrounded them, "The red ranger never finished it!"

"Many have tried," Jayden added, "But none of them finished it,"

Emily bit her lip, her eyes fluttering repeatedly, "What about-"she paused for a split second, "What about Antonio? He's a whiz-tech, right?" she looked at the gold ranger.

"Not everything is as simple as programming a morpher now, is it?"

Emily nodded dejectedly, "But where is this box?" she finally asked as she realised she hadn't seen or heard of it until now.

"The tengan gate,"

"Tengan gate?" Mike asked, "Where is this place?"

"In Japan," Mentor ji cracked a small smile, "I'll have to book your tickets," Normally everyone would have cheered but the environment seemed too much intense.

"Antonio, you can at least try, right?" the pink ranger whispered.

"I can," he nodded. Just then Kevin decided to join in the conversation, "But you haven't mastered your symbol power, you know how much it dra-" he was cut off, "I know, Kev." Emily paused, "But nothing will happen to Antonio," she placed her hand lightly on his shoulder, "Are you sure?" Jayden asked finally.

Antonio nodded, "It wouldn't hurt to try." He shrugged.

"Okay then, tengan gate it is then," Jayden looked at Mentor Ji for confirmation, who nodded.

"It's pretty late now," Ji looked at his apprentices, "I guess I should go and cook dinner and then we should head to bed. First thing tomorrow, the Tengan Gate. I'll book the tickets, Kevin," he looked at the blue ranger, "And Mia," he nodded in the direction of the pink ranger, "You both stay here."

Both of them nodded, acknowledging Ji's order.

Everyone nodded as they watched Ji exit, "What is _this?" _Mia pointed at the shiny object in Emily's arms. "Oh, this?" she looked at the trophy, a small smile on her lips, "We won a competition." A proud grin crossed her face as she exchanged looks with her dance partner.

Mia's eyebrow rose as she shot Emily a look that said, '_I want all the details.'_

"Dinner?" Jayden cut in, wanting to exit the teasing gazes of his so called friends.

The boys smirked in his direction before finally nodding their heads.

* * *

"Nothing happened!" Emily screamed for the umpteenth almost wishing she was saying something else.

"Nothing?!" Mia screeched before getting up, holding the album out that Jayden gifted, "This is so sweet. I wish Jayden gave Kevin some lessons," she mused waving the book in the air.

Emily rolled her eyes, "He likes me as a friend,"

"Friend? Emily you seriously are blind." Mia tapped the cover of the album.

Blind?

Jayden liked her...as a friend, right?

* * *

"You asked her out?" Kevin asked Jayden, who sat their gazing at the table millions of thoughts in his brain.

Emily.

God, he loved everything about her. From her nervous giggles to her hyper attitude but, there was always a but, she always thought him as a friend.

Friend. That word pierced Jayden's thoughts literally.

For the first time in his life he questioned himself, why couldn't he be normal?

For a samurai? His like was pretty much messed up.

Yeah, falling for a girl who can jeopardize your samurai life apparently and doesn't even like you back.

Messed up.

"Jayden!" Mike screamed, kicking his shin, "Ow!" Jayden cringed at the sudden pain emerging in his body, "What?!"

"You asked her out?"

"She doesn't like me like that, Antonio,"

"Dude, you're blind." Mike breathed.

"She doesn't," Jayden was affirmative, even though every time he said it, a pang hit his heart.

Friend.

That was all he was.

He closed his eyes; that was all he ever will be.

* * *

"You all ready?" Jayden's voice echoed the other day in the mansion, waking up everyone from their trance. All the rangers but Antonio shared a look before nodding their heads, getting up from the breakfast table.

"Here," Emily mumbled, walking forward, a bright smile tugging her lips and she lightly hugged him, "All the best." Her eyes gleamed as Jayden momentarily turned his face away, trying not to scowl at his so called best friend.

Everyone followed suit as Antonio's voice laced with dilemma reached their ears, "You think I'm gonna do it,"

"We trust you buddy," Mike patted his back, "Yes, we do." Mia agreed. Antonio looked at Kevin, these past days after their last encounter together with that nighlok their relationship had improved, but then again, he required his support, didn't he?

"Yeah, we do. You are great at it," Kevin patted his back and Antonio grinned.

"We should go," Jayden said nodding his head, teling Antonio to commence his work. He shrugged, his teeth came into view as he smiled.

* * *

"This is the tengan gate?" Mike said, though it came out as a question.

"This is just wood.." his voice trailed off.

"Mike," Jayden started, "The tengan gate is the most important part of the ranger history." Together, Mia, Emily, Kevin and Him bowed lightly, showing their respect, "Read some books rather than comics Mike," Kevin retorted as Emily flashed Mike a knowing smile which he waved off.

"This commemorates where the _first_ Samurai Rangers battled the Nighlok army," Jayden explained, stopping in front of the large rock.

"They say the Sanzu River flooded the _entire_ city," Emily added, her eyes trailing towards the clad in red, knowing he can get emotional anytime soon.

"Really?" Mike said, his eyes grew to the size of small planets, "No way! What happened?"

"The Rangers defeated them, because they never gave up," Kevin explained, a small smile grazing his lips as he realised how strong his dad or well- everyone was.

"Great!" Mike cheered, before he pouted as Kevin added, "And they took their training seriously."

"As such, this also commemorates the final battle our parents took part in," Jayden looked forward, his mind travelling back to his last encounter with his dad. "The Tengen Gate is a sacred place. I remember my dad telling me that no Nighlok could enter. When they attacked, he-they fought hard, never giving up." Silence fell upon them as they watched their leader get a tad bit emotional, "We owe them our lives. They are our idols," Emily whispered, now standing beside Jayden, "They fought valiantly."

"They certainly did," a interrupted them as they watched an aged man, covered in robes, "They took their training very seriously though the egen tells us that the green ranger was the prankster, annoying the blue ranger occasionally."

Everyone laughed, chuckling at the ironical situation. "No way," Mike said with a smile on his face. "Things haven't really changed," Emily laughed.

"But they were still the best of friends," he smiled warmly, "I am Daisuke, the elder guardian." The rangers bowed lightly, "Your mentor advised us that you would be coming," he said. "Please, make yourselves at home. Hansuke, my eldest grandson, will show you to your rooms. You must be tired after such a long flight."

As they walked forward, Jayden stopped short, his gaze moving around as his eyebrows furrowed, remembering the last time he came here, "Penny for your thoughts, Jayden?" Daisuke muttered, immediately reminding Jayden of Emily, this was _their_ introduction after all.

"Nothing,"

"You haven't told them, have you?"

"I will, just not ...now," Jayden whispered, hoping to keep it as low as possible, "I don't want to. They are my friends..." his voice trailing off.

"It is your responsibility as the red ranger," he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know,"

"It's an old folk tale," Daisuke smiled at Mia and Emily who were moving closer to the mural, "A young woman made a deal with the Nighlok King to save the life of her beloved," he explained, "But the King tricked her and turned them both into Nighlok."

"What do you expect from a nighlok?" Mike exclaimed, as he sat on his cushion.

"She looks familiar," Mia whispered, trying to click something in her brain but to no avail.

Emily's voice snapped her back from her trance, "Really?"

"Yeah, "Mia nodded once again, "If feels like I should know her, you know."

"As much as I love having the Samurai Rangers visit, I believe you're here on important business," Daisuke spoke as his gaze travelled around the room, "Sit, sit. I'll be right back." He added as he went out of the room only to return moments later with a small box tucked in his arms as he looked at the rangers who were perched on the cushions, looking at Daisuke curiously.

"This is the Black Box." He said as everyone saw the big boz getting opened as they finally saw the technological talisman, "This is the most powerful Samurai weapon every conceived." Jayden looked at Daisuke for confirmation before he finally handed him the box, "Few even know of its existence"

"I hope your friend can program it," he added with a small smile, "Every day the Nighlok presence grows stronger. I feel that soon, even this sacred place will be corrupted by evil."

"Thank you Daisuke," Jayden mumbled, "I'll protect it with my life."

"To honour the ancient Ranger and for a good fortune in the battle," He held his cup in the air as everyone took this as call to drink the tea. With a small smile everyone brought the tea to their lips but before they could drink, they heard a choking noise. Turning their attention towards the source of sound, they found out it was _Jayden that was choking._

"Jayden!" Emily screamed, the tea long forgotten, scrambling to her feet.

"What is happening?" Mia asked as she held Jayden like Emily.

Jayden choked on some tea as he found it real heard to breathe. "Poison," he murmured, hoping the rangers would get it.

"Someone poisoned the tea!" Kevin gasped, his eyes widening.

"You..you okay?" Emily murmured, her hand on hs cheek, "Stay calm, okay." She let out, "Everything is gonna be okay," she closed her eyes, hoping this was a dream, a nightmare, "Gonna be okay."

Jayden looked at her with a weak smile, nodding. This is exactly what they were afraid of before letting out, "I know."

"Daisuke," The rangers felt another presence in the room, "There's a nighlok in the garden,"

"Don't worry about me. Go fight the nighlok, hurry!"

Emily didn't really pay attention as she looked at Daisuke, "Jayden.." her voice trailed off as she looked at the guy who had his head in her lap. Daisuke nodded, comprehending before telling the anonymous to fetch him some antidote, "You all go and battle. I'll take care of Jayden." Emily nodded, though feeling a bit hesitant. She looked at the retreating figures of her friends, "Okay." She said as she placed his head carefully on her cushion. She ran her fingers through his silky hair, "Take care." She kissed his forehead lightly before getting up. Each cry he let out tore her heart apart.

"There are only four of you," The nighlok commented, "My plan worked, huh?" he said in a nasty tone.

"By the way, I'm Arachnitor," he added snobbishly. Emily resisted the urge to roll her eyes; he did look like a spider after all.

"I'm calling Antonio for back up," Mia said as she placed her samuraizer near her mouth as she shouted, "Antonio we need help! Jayden is hurt," Emily cringed, "Nighloks are attacking the tengan gate!"

"Hey! There are getting away," Kevin shouted before flipping in the air and running after them. Mia and Mike following suit as Emily stopped short, should she-

"He'll be okay," Mia shouted back, "He's in safe hands."

Emily nodded as she heard Mike shout, "I hope Antonio can find us in the bamboo forest," which made her realise that they were actually heading towards the forest.

She groaned as she found herself surrounded by the moogers. "Spin Sword: Seismic Swing!" she shouted as the ground burst, causing specks of dirt to jump in the air as the moogers got knocked down.

"Forest Spear!" Mike shouted, twirling his spear in his hands.

Soon, the moogers disappeared thanks to the constant efforts as they searched for the nighlok, "Looking for someone rangers?"

Without further notice, the nighlok released a web in Mia and Emily's direction as both of them tumbled down, hitting the ground with a groan, "You both ok?" Mike asked, moving both his hands forward as both the girls caught it and were hauled upwards.

Even though, Emily was fighting vigorously, she was worried about Jayden. Her thoughts drifted back to him once again as the nighlok took that as an advantage and hit her hard on her shins, causing her to fall, if it weren't for Mike."Whoa, Em." He said as he caught her, "You are worried about Jayden, aren't you?" Mia asked before Mike could. Emily closed her eyes and nodded.

"Go!" Kevin said as he kicked the nighlok before slashing him with his spin sword.

"But you guys-"

"He needs you. Besides you are no help anyway if you aren't concentrating," Kevin added, "We cannot have another injured ranger at our hands."

She looked at Mia and Mike for confirmation who nodded. They knew Emily cared for Jayden.

* * *

"Ooh Aah Ooh," Octaroo's voiced echoed before Jayden groaned, "Look what we have here?" He looked at Daisuke who stood up, trying to defend his apprentice, "You seriously think you can fight me?"

Jayden didn't want this to happen.

"Wait!" Jayden said before he was stopped short, "Samuraizer, go go samurai!"

_No! She isn't supposed to be here._

"Yellow ranger," Octaroo laughed, "One more to my plate, sweet!"

"I'll show you what is sweet!" Emily growled as she shouted, "Spin Sword: Primate Cyclone," She ran across Octaroo trying to hurt him, but to her surprise when she actually let go, all she actually could watch his the nighlok tumbling before he swung his staff in her direction. She bit her lip, trying to cease the pain as she fell on the ground.

"Foolish nighlok!" Daisuke shouted, "You have been defeated once before and they shall be again." He let out a low growl as he held onto Jayden, who needed help at the moment.

"Let her go!" Jayden shouted in the loudest he could at the moment, "It's me that you want."

"Jayden!" Emily shouted, "Are you kidding me?!"

"Fine by me." Octaroo, mumbled, "It's you that I want,"

"Touch him and you die." Emily's eyes darkened. For the first time, Octaroo was actually scared of the yellow ranger.

"Jayden-" Daisuke began in a calm voice, "No! Take me!" Jayden shouted once again.

"You are going to show me the symbol with which you can seal Master Xandred."

Just then, a large thud echoed and Emily found herself staring at Dekker as she watched Octaroo trod forward. With a sigh, she took advantage of the situation as she caught hold of Jayden, "It is okay." She whispered, "And I am going to kill you later." She flashed him a smile before getting up and leaving him with Daisuke.

"Give the red ranger to me," Dekker growled, "Yeah, right." Emily scoffed moving further, her spin sword in her hands.

"Dekker!" Octaroo chanted, "They are my opponents," he spoke as he moved his tentacles forward, getting a hold of Emily. He tightened his grip.

What Emily failed to notice was Dekker picking Jayden up before throwing him on his shoulder. As she fell down, she noticed Octaroo disappear mumbling, "Dekker ruins everything! I'm outta here." He disappeared through a crack.

She watched as Dekker travelled past her, a grin of malice on his face, "You shouldn't have messed with us. Stupid girl."

With a whimper Emily got up, trying to fight him, "Jayden.." she whispered as Dekker moved his Urmasa effectively knocking her once again. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realised that this means Dekker took Jayden.

With a flash he disappeared as she watched two figures heading towards her."Emily?!" Antonio spoke, "I thought Jayden was injured." He said as he cradle her demorphed form in his hands, "He took him," Emily whispered, the tears finally escaping, "Dekker took him."

"Sshh.." Antonio whispered, trying to console the fallen ranger, "Where are the others?"

"Bamboo forest. Help them. I'll be fine," Emily whispered, the tears finally stopping as she realised she had to remain strong. Without another word Antonio helped her stand up. "Come on," Step by step albeit slowly which Emily protested they reached the place where the rangers' were fighting.

What they found were three groaning rangers lying on the ground, seething in pain. "We need help," Antonio mumbled. Emily moved past him onto her friends, her weakness long forgotten as she crouched beside Mia and pressed her hand on her cheek. "Call mentor, he'll know what to do." She said, her gaze travelling to the other two now fallen rangers.

They needed help. Jayden was gone. The rangers were injured.

_How can this get any worse, _Antonio thought. He knew how distraught the team will be when they find out that Dekker took Jayden. Emily was already a mess.

_Better not jinx it Antonio, better not jinx it._

**So, did you like it? Feel free to express your opinion. Also, I have update my other story Hate to More Hatred or love? Please review would mean the world to me...part 2 will be up later.**

**And thank you for the reviews. I'm so overwhelmed, thank you..xx **

**You know you want to...**


End file.
